Crack of a Whip
by SimmyC
Summary: A evil group is killing tons of people and the spies can't stop them! So a new heroine comes to save the day. But who is she and can she be trusted? Oh, and something about a new guy and Mandy too. Chap 8 is up.
1. This mission is so not cool!

-Oh freaking A dude. I just had to write it. Yes, my first "Totally Spies" fanfiction story. Like totally! Sorry if I feel like I'm complaining about it, I mean, if I really didn't want to do it, why am I writing it in the first place? It's just that, I never thought I would get into "Totally Spies", and even write a fanfiction based on it. I certainly tried my hardest not to get addicted to it, like not watching the first two seasons of it when it was on for starters. But once I started watching, I was hooked. But how? I mean, look at me! I'm supposed to be Mr. Serious that watches more serious, more in-depth, and sophisticated series like "Evangelion", "Oh My Goddess!", "Love Hina", "Ghost in the Shell", "Read or Die", "Gundam", "Tenchi Muyo", "Big O", "Dual", and "Teen Titans"! Ummmm…okay, maybe you could scratch that last one (but at least Teen Titans is based on a serious DC comic book series), but basically yeah, compared to the ones I've already mentioned, "Totally Spies" shouldn't be on that list. A series where the main characters are high school teenage girls who moonlight as spies? I mean, just look at Clover! Where the target audience is, young pre-teen girls (something I can assure you, I'm not)? These reason alone should be reason why I shouldn't be watching it! And yet, I am! And I also think that it is great on its own right. And this fanfiction is the result of it.

-And a little about me…mostly a Teen Titan writer. Teen Titans is where it all started. Also currently writing a story for the more serious Evangelion and Oh! My Goddess series. And now, this Totally Spies.

-This story will also feature a new character in later chapters. I don't want to give out the secret just yet. All that I'll tell you this now is that she is a creation of me, and ElvisBan (also known as Cloud Strife Omega here on FFN) during an AIM rping session. ElvisBan gave her the name and the tool, and I gave her life so to speak (Although this version will be a lot tamer then the AIM version. Now, once I get there, you'd be amazed that this is the tame version of her).

-Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely related to "Totally Spies". If I did, things could get really crazy in that series, and we'd have some advocacy group rallying against it, and the Cartoon Network would be forced to cancel it after all the controversy I would've put into it.

-Preview: A new group is threatening some of the top officials in banking and business. Of course, it is up to the spies to stop them! However, this group is proving a little hard stop. As the body count starts to rise, has WOOHP met its match? Then, when all seemed hopeless, a mysterious heroine comes along and helps our spies. However, this new heroine is leaving a trail of badly tortured, whipped, and mutilated bodies around. Is this new heroine going to far? And is this new heroine connected to WOOHP? Oh, and something about a new hot guy and something to do with Mandy.

-Well, enough of my rant, on with the story!

World Bank - New York City

Time – 1:30 PM EST

A well-dressed businessman walked through the doorway. He was about 50ish, balding, and very uptight. He entered a building filled with people going about their daily business.

A security greeted the businessman. "Hey Mr. Sanderson! On time as usual I see!"

The stern expression disappeared a bit from the businessman's face as he waved back. "Hi Jim. Yup, the world can't have me be late for one minute!"

"But the world will be better without you destroying it!" A bunch of masked men entered the lobby of the building.

Mr. Sanderson spun his head and stared at the incoming group of masked thugs. "What is the meaning of this?"

The first masked man pointed at Mr. Sanderson. "Your crimes against the environment will end now!" The masked thugs pointed some type of guns at the group.

The security guard Jim took out his gun. But at that very moment, one of the thugs shot Jim with the weapon they held. A green mist surrounded Jim. Jim looked at himself wondering what just happened. "Hey, what's…" Jim's eyes widen when his veins started to appear through his skin, green. Jim couldn't breath. He held his throat as his skin was covered in growing green veins. Suddenly, his skin burst, leaves and branches coming out of the hole, as he spilled tons of blood to the ground. The plant started growing out of his mouth.

Mr. Sanderson stared in horror as he saw what that weapon did to Jim. He looked around and saw that the entire lobby of people stood in absolute fear of these new masked thugs.

The first masked thug, the apparent leader of the group, approached Mr. Sanderson. Mr. Sanderson was shaking in fear. He held his suitcase in front of him in a futile attempt to block whatever came at him.

The masked thug looked at Mr. Sanderson and grinned. "You will serve as an example to all!"

The rest of the people gasped in shock.

Mr. Sanderson didn't understand what he could've done to deserve this. "This is the world bank! All we've ever done is help people!"

The masked thug shook his head. "That's the problem!" The man shot Mr. Sanderson with his gun.

Beverly Hills High

Time – 3:00 PM PST

The final bell rang. Sam went to her locker and put her books away. She was wearing a green tank top, a short skirt with a simple flowery garment wrapped around her waist, high heels, and wearing a small backpack purse.

"Hey Sam!" Clover and Alex waved at her down the hallway. Clover was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, cut above her midsection, black pants that are cut just above her knees, with black-strapped shoes. Alex was a loose fitting T-shirt with the red sleeves, with the rest of her shirt a slightly darker red color. Her pants are tight fitting jeans and standard running shoes.

"Hi guys!" Sam closed the locker. "What's up?" Sam walked with the other two down the hallway.

"Oooo. I heard that new shoe store opened today." Clover beamed thinking about all the shoes that were there. "We have to go ASAP!"

"Sounds good. I can always use…" Sam smiled before she turned her head and stopped in her track. She stared in one direction without blinking.

Clover and Alex walked a few steps forward, before they noticed Sam wasn't moving. They both looked back and saw Sam just standing there.

Alex waved her hand in front of Sam. "Earth to Sam! Are you in there?"

Clover decided to see what exactly was Sam looking at. Clover's eyes widened as she saw the source of Sam's attention. Clover tapped Alex and pointed at the area where Sam was staring. Alex looked in that direction, and widened her eyes.

A blonde man, with long hair, a well-defined body, wearing a blue shirt, with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots, was walking down the hallway.

Clover smirked and nudged Alex. Alex turned to Clover and smirked back. They both looked back at Sam. They got on either side of her and smiled. Their presence finally broke Sam's stupor. Sam blinked and looked at her two grinning friends.

"No wonder our Sam here was lost in space for a while. And I don't mean that crappy movie either." Clover deviously smiled at her.

Sam gave a fake smile in embarrassment at Clover. "I don't know what you're talking about Clover."

"Oh come on Sam." Alex wrapped an arm around Sam. "You certainly know how to pick them."

Sam started to blush. "It's not like that…"

"Oh really?" Clover turned their attention back to the incoming 'hottie.' "That's not what I'm seeing here!"

Sam started to sweat. "Oh please, I don't even know his name! Besides, maybe he is, you know…"

Clover rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Just because one of your hot boyfriends turned out to be a psycho, doesn't mean all of them are. Besides, if all you are afraid of not knowing his name, well, just ask him!"

The blond 'hottie' gets just a bit closer.

Alex smiled widened. "Here he comes!"

Alex and Clover push Sam forward. Sam bumped into the blond 'hottie' who dropped all his books. Sam nervously looked back at her so-called 'friends' who just waved her on.

The blond 'hottie' started picking up the books. Sam decided to help him and picked up a few of his books. One of the books that Sam was picking up; he also grabbed a hold of.

"Oh hey there!" The blond 'hottie' noticed Sam for the first time.

"Oh hey!" Sam blushed. "Sorry for, bumping into you…" She eyed her so-called friends who were cheerleading behind her.

"Oh that's okay." He extended his hand to Sam. "By the way, I'm Scott! Scott Greenwood."

Sam felt like her face was on fire. "I'm Sam." She looked at the books that Scott was reading. "Earth in the Balance, Nature's Blessing, A Green World…wow, you seemed to really be into the environment."

Scott smiled. "Yeah. They're so much beauty in nature; its just sad that so few people see it."

Sam smiled. Her mind just kept saying, keep going, keep going! "So, you care about the environment. Guess what? So do I!"

"And so do I!" Mandy appeared on the sideline. "In fact, I go out of my way to help plant a tree."

Sam was stunned silent for a few seconds with the new intruder. Sam stared at the thankfully ex-spy, Mandy. However, slowly but surely, rage was building.

"Really?" Scott smiled at Mandy. "That's a really great thing you did for the environment."

"Um…" Sam tried to shift the focus back to her.

"Yup!" Mandy wrapped an arm around Scott. "You could say I have quite a green thumb."

Sam closed her fist trying to control her rage.

Clover and Alex narrowed their eyes at the one who seemed hell bent on trying to ruin their lives. They too, are filled with rage.

Mandy and Scott walk off chatting with each other.

Clover and Alex moved to Sam's side.

"Stupid Mandy!" Clover interjected. Clover turned to Sam. "Don't worry Sam, once Scott finds out how shallow Mandy is, he'll be running straight for you."

"Not before I pound her face in first!" Sam punched her first.

Alex was slightly stunned at Sam's comment. Especially since when Mandy voluntary gave up being a spy, she thought that, at least Sam, would've respected Mandy a bit more. "Whoa there, isn't that a little harsh Sam?"

Clover smirked. "I know. I mean shouldn't I be the one to do it?"

Sam calmed down. "Yeah. I guess it's better to wish the earth to open, and have Mandy sucked down it."

Just as Sam said this, the floor opened, and the girls fell down it. "Agggggggggggggggh!"

"I said Mandy! Not us!" Sam yelled as they continue to go down and down the tube.

"Why can't we just drive to WOOHP?" Clover yelled.

WOOHP Headquarters 

The ceiling opened, and the spies landed on the large cushioned O.

Jerry stood behind his desk. "Hello girls. Hope you three had a good day."

"Could've been better." Sam sighed. "What is it this time?"

Jerry took out a remote control and pushed a button. "About five hours and half ago, a group of masked men walked into the lobby of the World Bank and did this to the people there."

The spies watched the surveillance tape in horror.

Alex eyes were wide open. "What, what happened to those people?"

"We know it is some sort of gas as you can see here." Jerry replied. He rewinds the tape to show the masked men spraying the people with something. "Beyond that, we don't know."

Clover tried to hold the contents of her stomach down. "If they were going to rob the place, they certainly made a mess."

Jerry shook his head. "The World Bank doesn't handle individual transactions and in turn, didn't hold any loose cash either."

Sam nodded. "That's right. They only dealt with aid and development loans for countries. Why would anyone do this to them?"

"We believe that this man…" A picture of a man appeared in one of the computer screens behind Jerry, "…was the main target. His name is Mr. Sanderson. He was one of the World Bank's directors. Recently, it was discovered that he was funneling money into a company that was logging the Amazon."

Sam thought about this for a moment. "So, is this some sort of sick form of justice?"

Clover frowned. "And for what? Trees? Like, there are more important things to avenge."

Jerry sighed. "Whatever the reason, it is up to you three to find out who these people are, and stop them before more people are killed. You'll start by going to New York, and investigate these mysterious deaths. The building has been sealed by the CDC for obvious reasons." Jerry pushed another button on his table. "Here. You'll be using a WOOHP instant bio-suit, high-powered laser fuchsia lipstick, WOOHP specialized heat seeking ninja stars, and jetpacks." Jerry hands them their equipment. "Enjoy your flight to New York."

"Flight? So when does our plane leave?" Alex asked.

"Plane? What plane?" Jerry smirked.

"Oh no. You know what that means." Alex dreaded this moment.

The ground under them gives way, and the Spies find themselves falling. "Aggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The Spies find themselves in a rocket, and are blasted into the sky.

World Bank - New York City

Time – 9:00 PM EST

After the girls crash through the upper floors of the World Bank building. They all activate their bio-suits and prepare to head to the scene of the crime. The girls all hooked up their bungee cords to the roof of the lobby, and slinked their way down to the ground. Sure enough, the CDC has sealed the place up pretty tightly.

Sam used the bio-suits computer to check the air and the dead people.

Plants were growing out of the dead people.

"Remind me to be kind to a plant when this is all over." Clover felt sick at the sight.

"I can't believe we are touching…dead people." Alex tried to lift an arm, but dropped it instantly. Alex started to turn green.

Sam took a closer look at her data, then at the bodies. She examined the orientation of the plants and where they were coming from. "It was definitely that gas that did it."

"Well duh. Even I knew that Sam." Clover mocked.

"Except it wasn't gas." Sam opened up a chest and scooped out a piece of the lung. She used the suit to examine it microscopically. She sees tiny seeds embedded in the lung. Both sprouted, and ones that weren't. "I think we should send this back to WOOHP for analysis."

Clover looked at the ground. She sees a torn mask. "Hmmmm…unless the dress code here was for something kinky, I'd say that this is definitely a clue!"

"Hey there!" A man in a standard bio-suit looked at the three. The three was noticeably startled. "Who the heck are you?"

Sam was the first to respond. "Ummmmm…we're from…Homeland Security."

The man blinked. "Homeland Security? I didn't receive any notice that they would be sending anyone here."

Alex was the next to respond. "It's a surprise."

The man looked at Alex confused.

Sam felt like hitting herself. Sam took it upon herself to clear things up. "What my partner was trying to say, when we first heard this, given that this was an obvious biological or chemical weapon implications, we had to rush over here this instant!"

"Yeah!" Clover interjected herself into the conversation. "After all, we have to keep the homeland safe, and well decorated!"

Alex and Sam sweat dropped.

Sam spoke up. "Anyways, whatever information you have, we'd like to hear it."

The man finally nodded. "Well, in that case…" He took off his hood. Revealing a middle aged, slightly balding man.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sam, Alex, and Clover yelled back stunned.

"Aren't you afraid that you're going to become like them?" Alex put her hands on the man.

Clover was the next to panic. "I know! I mean, aren't you afraid of becoming plant food?"

The man shook his head. "It's safe. The plant spores, whatever they are, don't survive very long in the air."

After blinking a few seconds trying to get the full extent of what the man said, they all took their bio-suits off.

"Whoa. You Homeland Security agents sure have all the cool stuff." The man noted.

"Yeah. Hehehe." Sam put a hand out. "By the way, we haven't really introduced ourselves, I'm Sam."

"Alex." Alex shook the man's hand.

"Clover." Clover followed suit and shook the man's hand.

"Brian from the CDC." Brian crossed his arms. "Well, I guess I really shouldn't be surprised that you guys are here because you are absolutely right. What we have here is definitely a biological weapon and it is definitely up your guys ally."

"Well, we knew that much." Sam replied. "So, have you figured out what makes these seeds so unique?"

Brian nodded a bit, before shaking his head. "Yes, these seeds are strange. Like I told you, they don't last very long in the air. They weren't meant to infect an entire city that's for sure." Brian walked Sam and others to one of the victims. "Once it does hit someone in those few seconds, the seeds instantly sprout, and grows extremely fast. But that's all we know."

Sam frowned. "Who could do this?" She asked herself as she looked at the bodies.

Alex was the one to ask the question to Brian. "Do you know who could do this?"

Brian shook his head. "The only things we have are the surveillance tapes. And even with that, we don't know a lot about them other then the fact that they seemed to be from an unknown eco-terrorist group."

Sam nodded. She huddled with the other two. "I think we should head back home. Anything more, we have to wait for Jerry to contact us." After the girls all nodded in agreement, Sam turned back to Brian. "We better get back to…ummm…headquarters. We need to analysis all the data we've gathered."

Brian nodded. "Okay! Well, hopefully we won't be seeing each other again, if you know what I mean."

Clover shook her head. "Oh, I don't see why seeing you again would be a problem!"

Sam face-faulted.

Alex shook her head. "Umm…anyways, bye!"

The Spies activated their backpack jets and few out of the building.

Brian watched the three leaves spies leave. "Man, those Homeland Security guys really do get all the good stuff!"

As the three fly towards an area where a WOOHP plane was waiting for them to be picked up (did you really think that their little jet packs could get them all the way from New York to Los Angeles?), Sam was disturbed with what she saw. Not only was this the worse crime that she ever seen (and she has seen some really bad things), but, she had a disheartening feeling that it is going to get a lot worse before this is over. "I have a really bad feeling about this." Sam turned to the others. "What do you think?"

"If we hurry back, the mall will still be open!" Clover blurted out.

Sam face-faulted.

-------End of Chapter 1

Well, that's the end of chapter 1. I hope the two or three of you that will bother to read it will enjoy it. And in case you are wondering, no, I am not a female. I am a male. And no, I don't swing that way. Just that, well, if I'm going to write a Totally Spies fic, might as well do it the way it should be right? Oh, and the research I had to do for this story. I now know more about fashion then I ever bothered to care for. AGGGGGGGH!

Second, if you noticed that I called Mandy an ex-spy. Mandy was a spy? Yes…in a future episode for a short time (at the time of this proofread, it has already shown. I haven't seen though, but I did get the gist of it). I say short since at the end, it seemed clear that Mandy isn't a spy anymore. Now, all I have to figure out is if her memory is wiped of the experience or not (since I'm going through this after the proofread, from what I heard from a person who has seen it, yes, she does have her memory erased).

And third...I'm not completely sure about certain things (like the exact names of the devices the Spies use that Jerry calls them, or the times of certain things like when Beverly Hills High gets out. I'm also still wondering if I should really have time included or just have something vague like in the afternoon, day, or night, or whatever). So, at the moment, I simply made my best guess and, hopefully, won't detract much from the overall story.

Next Chapter…The group strikes again! When the clues lead to nowhere, what can our lovely spies do? And what happens when a few are kidnapped?! Until then…later!

Omake Time!

Cut!

Clover: YEAH! We are stars, in a REAL STORY!

Alex: Yeah! (Hugs SimmyC) Soon, we'll be able to pay off our debt.

Sam: And it's all thanks to you SimmyC!

SimmyC: Yeah…after basically TRESSPASSING ON THE SETS OF MY OTHER STORIES!

Sam: Um…yeah…

SimmyC: Anyways, here are your first paychecks (Hands them to the spies)

Clover: Wow! (Looks at her check). Look at all the zeros!

Jerry: (Takes the checks) I'll take those.

Spies: WHAT?!

Jerry: Well, you said it yourself, you needed to pay off your debt, and this is a start.

Clover: But, but Jerry, can't we pay like, an installment plan or something? You don't have to take all of it!

Alex: Yeah! Can I at least buy a latte?

Sam: There's nothing wrong with paying it slowly over time, right Jerry?

Jerry: Sorry girls but this can't wait. The bills need to be paid somehow.

Spies: (Angry expressions. All have their arms as if they are going to choke Jerry).

Jerry: (Sweat Drops) Now girls…I'm only doing what's best!

Spies: (Growls) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Jerry: (Runs around with three angry girls behind him).

SimmyC: (Sweat Drops). This is going to be so fun.

-If you want to know what the above is about, well, check out my Omakes for (in this order), Chapter 9 for "Two Birds…Part 2", Chapter 8 for "Silent Titan", Chapter 11 for "Dangerous Love Affair", and Chapter 10 for "Two Birds…Part 2."


	2. Totally Going Nowhere!

Beverly Hills Mall

-Next Day-

-4:30 PM PST

Sam, Clover, and Alex were all walking down the long hallway of the Beverly Hills Mall. Sam was wearing a green shorts, a light green sleeveless shirt, and sandals. Clover was wearing red shirt cut above her belly button, white pants, white jacket, and white-strapped shoes. Alex was wearing a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Alex and Clover looked at the stores around them, while Sam looked down on the floor, seemingly lost in thought.

Clover looked at the stores around her. "That new singer Randy Rhodes is so hot! Don't you agree Sam?" Clover looked at Sam, who continued to be lost in thought. "I know this case important and all, but we can't do anything until Jerry contacts us again."

Alex nodded. "You're depressing even me Sam."

Sam sighed. "I know. It's just that…something doesn't feel right about this case."

"You're telling me." Alex goes woozy for a while. "Turning people into plant food is scary. Usually the bad guys have some elaborate plan that we always somehow stop before people get hurt. Now we have dead bodies right from the start!"

"Don't remind me." Clover frowned. "But until Jerry comes back with his analysis, all we can do right now is shop!"

Sam continued sighing before she stopped dead in her track. "Scott?"

Scott was looking at a number of clothes through the store windows. After hearing Sam's voice, he turned to her. "Hey Sam! Fancy meeting you here!"

Sam blushed. "Ummm…yeah!" Sam giggled a bit.

Clover smiled. She turned to Alex. "At least that brought Sam out of her depression!"

Alex nodded and smiled.

Scott scratched the back of his head. "So, if you don't mind, we could hang out with each other? We could go to the botanical garden and I could show you all the plant life there!"

"Ummm…" Sam blushed. "I'd…" Her compowder started to signal. "Ummmm…Scott…"

Scott looked at Sam. He raised an eyebrow. "Is your…cell phone ringing?"

Mandy rushed up to Scott. "Scott!" She turned to Sam and growled. "So…" Mandy heard the compowder signaling. "That sounds familiar…"

Sam started to back up. "I'm sorry, I have to take this!" Sam spun around and took out her compowder and opened it. She whispered, harshly, into it. "What Jerry?!"

Scott smiled at Mandy. "So Mandy, shall we check out that new environmentally friendly store in Hollywood and Highland?"

Mandy smiled. "Oh, I loved to!" Mandy and Scott walked off.

Sam looked back with a completely stunned expression. Her anger rose as she turned back to Jerry. In a harsh whispered, she spoke to him. "JERRY! This better be good!"

Jerry sweat dropped. "Ummmmm…oh yes. We finally analyzed the samples you gave us."

Clover and Alex joined Sam and looked at her compowder.

Alex was the next one to speak. "What did you find Jerry?"

Jerry frowned. "Not much I'm afraid." A small picture showed the seeds. "These seeds are from a genetically altered version of this plant found in the Amazon jungle." A tree showed up on the small screen of the compowder.

"I guess our next locale we're going is Brazil." Clover thought about Brazil. They've been to the jungle a few times. Most notable was the time Sam was dating that James guy who used Sam in order to steal an invisibility potion from a secret lab there. 'Wow! How ironic!' Clover thought. 'Just when Sam finally going after another boy, we might be going back to the Amazon! Good thing that Scott person isn't her boyfriend yet!'

Jerry shook his head. "Maybe. But I wouldn't recommend it just yet. Now only are there hundreds of Bio-companies in Brazil and near the Amazon, both public and 'secret' companies, many of these companies have research facilities all around the world. The problem with the sample you gave us is, there was no indication of what company they could have came from. No symbols, nothing. Any one of these companies could've made these kinds of seeds as our research indicates. Even if we suppose that none of the seeds and the research left Brazil, that is still a lot of facilities to go through."

Alex sighed. "It would be like finding the perfect dress at Macys!"

"That's right." Jerry continued. "Unless you want to spend the rest of the month searching each and every company…which is still a possibility if our other options don't pan out by the way." Jerry added. "It appears, unfortunately, we have to wait for them to strike again."

Clover remembered something. "Oh Jerry. What about the mask?"

"Oh yes. The leather mask." Jerry frowned. "Sadly, this is also a dead end. Leather Clothing Inc. in Scottsdale, Arizona manufactured the mask in question. Although their products are typically found in…ummmm…S&M shops..." Jerry couldn't help but blush with this new revelation. "And certain costume stores. The mask is just too common to track."

Sam didn't like this answer. "But, there must be something we can go on?!"

"Well, we are looking into individual transactions to see if they were sold in bulk." Jerry continued. "We're tracking each order to see if there is something suspicious about them. Like if a particular group or individual bought a bunch in bulk." Jerry frowned after saying this. "But at the moment, we have nothing since most of the orders we checked out so far go, as you may have expected, to stores selling these mask. We also looked into sales at these individual stores, but again, they seem to be a very popular mask."

Clover stifled a laugh.

"For what reason I prefer not to go into." Jerry was now wishing he was anywhere but here.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "So, we're just stuck…"

A signal rings out in Jerry's office. Jerry looks at the information that was coming at him. "Girls, there has been another incident."

Sam frowned. "No…"

Jerry nodded. "Yes, there has been another incident in a logging factory in Brazil. We need you there ASAP!"

Sam frowned deepened. "Got it."

"Great. More dead bodies." Alex sighed.

Somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest – Brazil

-8:00 PM EST

The spies, wearing their cat suits, entered the logging factory and saw the dead employees. After talking to a number of government officials, none who seemed to have any clue what was going on, they started to examine the bodies themselves. Just like before, the workers had plants growing out of their chest. Everyone in the near vicinity was dead.

Clover whined. "This is not how I want to spend the night. Not only is it hot and humid, which is ruining my hair, look at all the dead people!"

Sam looked everywhere. She looked at the walkway, the machine, the entrance, everything. Nothing. "Other then confirming that this group wants justice for the destruction of the Amazon rainforest, this is getting us nowhere!"

Alex did the same. She even checked the doors for fingerprints, anything that could lead them towards the right direction. Nothing. "These guys don't leave much of a mess. Well, other then the dead bodies that is."

Sam gritted her teeth. "Whoever they are, they definitely know what they're doing! Not even a single clue to go on." Sam's compowder started ringing. Sam took out her compowder and opened it. "Have a lead for us now Jerry?"

Jerry nodded. "It seems the Leather Clothing Inc. sold about thirty or so mask to a company…Mask R Us."

Clover looked at Jerry. "So? Maybe that store had a high cliental of the kinky kind. What makes this store special?"

"The fact that it wasn't a store." Jerry smirked. "Mask R Us doesn't exist. Certainly not in the Phoenix-Scottsdale area where the shipment was made."

Sam finally believed that she has a break in the case. "Where was the shipment shipped?"

"At this abandoned warehouse here. Transportation has already been provided for you to get there." Jerry smirked.

Abandoned Warehouse – Phoenix, Arizona

-10:00 PM MST

After crash landing just outside the area, Sam Alex, and Clover both went straight for the warehouse. Sam and Alex were the first to arrive. Clover came up in the rear.

Clover looked at the abandoned warehouse. "So far, I don't see any company."

"Maybe they're all home or something." Alex looked at the building in her normally cheerful expression.

"Or worse…" Sam contemplated. "They're out killing more people!" Sam frowned. "Clover." Sam looked at her. "You check the back." Sam turned to Alex. "Alex, check the front. I'll be going in from the top."

"Got it." Alex and Clover responded and they went off to do their duty.

Sam got on the roof. She looked down. She saw a few men inside just standing around. "Why are they there?"

Clover walked around to the back. "No guards back here? This is going to be a cakewalk! Not that I would eat anything that would ruin this body…"

"Hey!" A heavy muscular man wearing a mask grabbed a hold of Clover's shoulder.

Clover eyed the guard. "Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to touch a stranger?"

Alex had her back towards the wall. She slowly opened the door, careful not to make a sound. "So far so good." She looked around inside. Seeing nothing, she slowly started to sneak in, trying to make as little noise as she can.

She apparently failed when a group of masked thugs surround her.

Alex's eyes widened, gave out an EEK, and raised her hands to surrender.

"Alex!" Sam shattered the window and jumped and landed a two of the thugs.

Alex was struggling to get out of the hold of two of the thugs. "Let go of me!" She kicked one of the thugs who came up in front of her.

Sam karate kicked another thug before being hit by a bat from behind. Sam falls to the floor in pain. The thugs pick up Sam and tie her up.

The thugs took Sam and Alex to a waiting chopper.

Sam looked at the thugs. "Let go of me!"

One of the masked thugs smirked. "The boss will like to see these two."

The Sam and Alex were placed inside the chopper and it started to take off.

Clover was beating up a few thugs of her own. She heard the chopper take off and looked up. "Sam! Alex!" One of the thugs that she had beaten up tried to get off the group. Clover kicked him in the face. She ran around the building to see the chopper disappear in the distance. Clover took out her compowder and contacted Jerry. "Jerry! They have Sam and Alex!"

"We are currently tracking them. They are heading north towards Denver." Jerry answered. "We have a helicopter ready for you…" As he said this, a WOOHP helicopter hovers above Clover.

Office Complex – Denver

-10:45 PM MST

Sam and Alex are seated on the ground in one of the offices. Both Sam and Alex had their hands tied behind them. Her feet were also tied up for obvious reasons. A group of masked wearing thugs surrounded them.

"We were expecting spies." The apparently leader of the group said in front of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked her captors.

"To set an example of course!" The leader smirked under his mask. "After all, this is only the beginning."

"Beginning? Beginning of what?" Sam scowled.

"It doesn't matter." The leader brought his weapon up. "You'll become part of nature very soon."

Alex panicked. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! I don't want to die!" Tears were pouring out of Alex's eyes.

"You won't be getting away with this!" Sam definitely replied.

"Oh, but I already have." The leader came closer to Sam.

Sam couldn't allow the man to come any closer. But what can she do? Her hands were tied up behind her. That's when she remembered the laser lipstick. If I can get these ropes off, then… Sam bent forward with the laser lipstick in hand. As the leader was about bring his gun up, Sam fired the laser lipstick and sliced open the leader's eye.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The leader stepped back.

In the ensuring confusion, Sam freed her hand and legs, as well as Alex's. The other guards realized what was going on and they raised their guns at them. **CRASH**! The windows behind them shattered and Clover came in and karate kicked the thugs behind Sam and Alex before they could react.

Sam ran up to the leader, who was covering his right eye and kicked away his weapon and him to the ground.

Alex kicked and punched a number of thugs that got close to her. She spun and kicked another thug that tried to rush her.

WOOHP agents surrounded the office, and every thug promptly surrenders.

Sam held the leader up with one hand. "Lets see who it is!" Sam took off the mask revealing a balding middle-aged man. "Whoever you are, your plans just failed!"

The now one-eyed man shook his head. "It isn't over. I'm not even the leader!"

Sam was stunned. "What? If you're not the leader then, who is?! Who is your boss then?" Receiving no response, Sam's anger rose. She shook him a number of times. "Answer me!"

Jerry walked up to Sam. "Sam, we can handle it from here."

Sam gritted her teeth before pushing him to the ground. WOOHP agents took the man away as the now one-eyed man. The man simply smirked and said, "This is only the beginning!"

Sam, Alex, and Clover watched the group being led away.

Alex sighed. "Ah man. Does that mean there are going to be more dead bodies?"

"Usually it's over by now." Clover frowned. "I'm just glad they didn't touch my hair."

"Unless you stop them first, I'm afraid so." Jerry sighed. "We'll try to find out more from them. Especially their true leader."

Sam nodded. "Whoever it is, he is going down!"

"Woohoo Sam!" Clover smiled. "I didn't know you were into hip-hop?"

Sam sweat dropped.

Unknown Location

-11:00 PM MST

A man, wearing a black top hat, a black cape, and a white theater mask with a red smile painted on it looked at a television monitor. The television monitor showed WOOHP agents leading away his masked thugs. The man grinned as he saw the expression of the WOOHP spies.

"Everything is going as planned." The man said in a heavily digitalized voice. "Even WOOHP won't be able to stop us now."

A wrinkled elderly man, bald in the middle, with two-spiked hair shooting straight back on the side, stood next to him. "But why even give WOOHP a few clues about us? They had a hard time trying to even discover the identity of our thugs for hire."

The masked man turned to the elderly man. "A challenge Root. I don't want to make this too easy for us. Besides, it will be wonderful to see the expression on Jerry's face when even his precious spies couldn't stop me!"

Doctor Root grinned. He and Jerry also had a run in a while ago. This was back in the 80s when WOOHP busted him for growing, well, a genetically altered version of an illegal leafy plant that people liked to smoke. Some even believe that smoking this plant has some medicinal purposes. Heck, if he had just waited, another decade or two, it might've not have been a problem. Well okay, his version would've been very addictive. And given that he would've been the only source for this version, it would've made him billions! Billions WOOHP took from him. Well, no point in dwelling on the past. Now he can only look forward to the future. He vowed bring down WOOHP and Jerry for ruining his life! "I too will enjoy watching his expression as we take down his spies!"

-------End of Chapter 2

And so ends Chapter 2 of my first Totally Spies story. Not much to say, other then expect a new character in the next chapter. Well, not quite a new character, but certainly a new side to her.

I'm also still wondering about the time system. One thing about the series is that they weren't specific. Whether it was Pacific Standard Time, or Eastern Standard Time, whatever. Problem is of course, if I am going to use exact timing, what time zone is kind of important. Kind of since I just make up the times anyway (maybe I'm over thinking it since really, it isn't THE most important thing in the world. Still, when you factor in stuff like travel time and where events are, at the very least, it keeps things as realistic as possible). Then again, if I simply said Day or Night, it would make things easier for me. Certainly don't have to worry about what the exact time would be or try to figure out travel time between missions.

Next Chapter…another incident occurs edit: Never mind. Change of plans. What happens next, the men in custody at WOOHP died. However, they do leave clues.. Another clue leads the spies to someone they already caught. When he refused to help, is there another way to get him talk? And who is this new costumed heroine in the scene? Until then…later!


	3. Ew! You're not into that thing, are you?

-This is chapter 3 of "Crack of a Whip"! I like to thank the two people who reviewed my story. And all the people that reviewed for chapter 2, which is no one. I know I shouldn't expect to have reviews for all my chapters (especially since from the looks of it, there aren't a lot of Totally Spies fics, and in turn, readers), but…(over inflated ego alert) compared to my other stories, I get so many reviews! Though…(deflating ego) not many and quite a few are negative recently (my first new story after this one, only got 1 so far). Still, since I know there are people reading this fic (and even if there was only one) here is chapter 3 for all ya!

-I also finally saw "Nature's Nightmare" today. This in itself won't affect the plotline per say, but in terms of referencing this story to the animated series it does help tremendously. Originally, I had another villain from the series as the source of new information. However, it's quite clear that Rasputin Zero is a much better choice for obvious reasons.

-Now, enough of my rant, on with the story!

Beverly Hills Mall

-3:20 PM PST

The girls were walking down the mall looking from side to side. Sam was wearing a green dress skirt, green button shirt, white socks that reach just above her knees, and green shoes. Clover was wearing a yellow spaghetti strapped top over a white shirt, yellow skirt, and yellow boots. Alex was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a butterfly on it, blue jeans with flowers on it, and strapped blue shoes.

Clover sees a dress at one of the stores. "Hey Sam, I know just the thing that would get Scott away from Mandy!"

Sam looked at the dress Clover was pointing to. It was a dark red dress with slits on the side. It also has a belt with connected rings going around it. Sam shook her head. "I don't know. He seems pretty hung up with Mandy." Sam scowled.

Alex looked around the mall, and saw a man drinking Canada Dry ginger ale. This gave Alex an idea in order to lighten the mood. "Maybe we could convince Mandy to take a trip to Canada? All we had to do is tell her that really hot boys are there, and she'd be running to the border!"

Sam smiled brightly. "That only works for Clover."

Clover scowled. "That is so not true. Just because I hear about cute boys, does not mean…" Clover looked at a 'cute' boy walking out of Foot Locker. "Excuse me girls."

"See what I mean?" Sam, along with Alex, chuckled. At that moment, something snapped in Sam's brain. "Hey wait a second…" Sam stopped Clover from walking off.

Clover tried to continue walking, but she was being dragged back by Sam. "Hey Sam! Just because you are having boy problems, doesn't mean I should!"

"This is not about boys!" Sam also took a hold of Alex. They both entered a boba shop.

Alex looked around the shop and raised an eyebrow. "You want a boba drink Sam? You know, you didn't have to drag us here. You could've just asked." Alex looked at the people drinking. "In fact, I think I'm going to get one!" She was about to get in line when Sam stopped her.

"This is not about that Alex…" Sam crossed her arms. "This is about the mission!"

Clover sighed. "Mission, mission, mission. Does everything have to do with that stupid 'mission'? Can't we go shopping for once without mentioning it?"

"Sorry Clover, but this is important." Sam turned back to Alex. "Remember that mission in Saskatchewan?"

"Saskatchewan?" Alex blinked not knowing what she meant. "Was that a mall?"

"You know, camping, killer trees…" Sam continued.

"Really hot boy who turned out to be married and had kids." Clover smirked.

Sam gritted her teeth. "That too!"

Alex blinked as realization hit her. "Oh yeah! And I was being turned into fertilizer." Alex frowned at that though. "What about that mission?"

"Think about it girls…" Sam looked at the two. "What do these two missions have in common?"

Clover and Alex thought about it for a second, before both snapped their fingers.

Clover was the one to respond. "Psycho tree loving people!!!"

"Exactly!" Sam responded. "It maybe just a hunch, but I have a feeling both this case, and that one, is connected somehow."

"But how?" Alex wondered. "Zero is still in jail. How could they be connected?"

"Not to mention the fact that Zero loser didn't, want to hurt innocent people." Clover narrowed her eyes and looked to the side. "Not like the loggers and the farmers weren't innocent people."

"True." Sam thought about this for a minute. "But this is too much of a coincidence to just be…" Someone tapped Sam on the shoulder. She turned back and sees the person who tapped her on the shoulder.

The other spies look at the one who tapped her on the shoulder. Their eyes threatened to pop out. "JERRY?!"

Jerry waved at his spies with his free hand. In his other hand, he held a boba milk Thai ice tea drink. After looking around the shop to make sure no one was listening, he huddled the group closer together so that no one else would overhear their conversation. "Hello girls, I couldn't help overhearing…"

"Forget that Jerr." Clover interrupted. "But what the heck are you doing here?!"

"I know. It's just so weird." Alex said looking at their boss in, of all places, a boba shop. "It's like, rabbits are flying."

"It's pigs flying Alex." Sam corrected.

"Really?" Alex looked back at Sam. "But rabbits are cuter!"

Sam sweat dropped.

'Nice to know Clover and Alex put have their priorities straight.' Jerry sweat dropped. "In case you haven't realized, I don't spend all my time at WOOHP headquarters. Besides, I want to try out this 'tapioca drink' that everyone your generation seems to be raving about."

"They're called boba drinks Jerr." Clover corrected.

"I also heard them being called pearl drinks." Alex looked at Clover.

Clover eyed Alex. "Then they are wrongo! They are boba drinks."

"Both are…" Sam sighed. "Anyways, back to the mission…"

"That's right." Jerry reached inside his coat. "It seems your suspicions were correct. There is a connection between the now one-eyed gang leader…" Jerry raised an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam sweat dropped. "Hehehe. Ummm…sorry?"

"Don't worry Sam. Given the circumstances, we believe that it was an appropriate move at the time." Jerry reassured Sam. "Now, where was I? Oh yes…" Jerry gave Sam a picture that showed the gang leader standing next to Rasputin Zero. "There is a connection between the gang leader that you caught, who we found out be named Corey, as well as a number of thugs to one Rasputin Zero."

"So, Sam was right! The psycho hippy tree lover was connected!" Alex eyes widened.

"Ummm…yeah. Anyways, is he somehow running this from the high security prison?" Sam wondered.

Jerry shook his head. "I'm afraid not Sam. We've been monitoring to see if there were any calls coming to or from Zero with any of his operatives. None so far that we know of."

Sam nodded. "Well, that was too much to hope for." She returned her attention to Jerry. "Still, he should know something about this new group and their leader right?"

"My feelings exactly. And given the connection to that mission…" Jerry reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the boomerang buzz saw berets. "These might come in handy." He hands them to the spies who gladly accept them.

Alex adored her panda bear buzz saw berets as Sam had another question for Jerry. "So, about Zero…"

"I want you three to talk to him." Jerry continued. "Given that so far, none of my other agents have been able to get information out of him, maybe he'll talk to you three."

"Him? What about the gang leader Corey?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Zero might be give us something, but wouldn't he have more information for us?"

"Well…" Jerry looked from side to side. "When WOOHP tried to get him for interrogation, we found him…" Jerry showed another picture that stunned the group. It showed the one-eyed Corey as plant food. "He committed suicide while in custody. We believe that he had a package surgically implanted inside that opened when by some sort of electronic device in his lung and, well, this is the result."

"And the others…" Alex asked.

"Same thing." Jerry responded.

"Wait. Didn't they expect to be captured by us?" Clover narrowed her eyes. "Talk about taking it for the team!"

Sam sighed. "That leaves only Zero."

"Correct." Jerry gave the spies information and prison passes. "I want you to go there before anything unfortunate happens to him as well."

"I don't know Jerr. We can certainly try…" Sam thought about this some more.

"But first, I'm going to have some honey dew boba drink to recharge!" Clover walks towards the counter.

"Which reminds me…" Jerry takes a sip from his boba milk Thai ice tea. "Hmmmm. Not bad. Though I still prefer just regular black tea." He takes another sip, however, this time a tapioca ball goes up the straw too fast and goes down the wrong tube. "Beyak!" Jerry eyes widen in shock as he held his throat.

Clover grinned at the chocking Jerry. "Amateur!" Clover slapped Jerry's back returning Jerry to normal.

Jerry sighs.

High Security Prison

-4:46 PM PST

The spies walk down the prison hallway towards their destination. They were wearing their spy cat suits. Two security guards were accompanying them.

"Remember girls, we're hear to gather information about what's happening." Sam led the way.

Alex stopped in front of Tim Scam's cell, made faces and stuck her tongue out. "Bweeaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Tim Scam narrowed his eyes.

Sam grabbed Alex. "Alex…"

They finally reached Rasputin Zero's cell. They looked inside. They see the old bearded man with a long hippy like haircut with two breads on it. He was wearing the typical prison jumpsuit that everyone else was wearing.

Sam was the first to enter. "Zero, about the recent incidents in New York and Brazil…"

Zero looked at Sam, and then returned his attention to the floor. "I had nothing to do with it! I would've never hurt any innocent people! Also, I'm in here, remember?"

Sam frowned. "We know you don't have anything directly involved with what has been happening. But…" Sam showed him a picture with him and the gang leader. "Any information you provide us will reduce your sentence by half."

"Yeah. So, instead of having no life left, you'll still be able to have some of it back!" Clover smiled brightly.

"Clover, you're not helping…" Sam said through the corner of her mouth.

Zero shook his head. "I have no information about this, and so, I don't have anything to say to you!"

Sam sighed. "Fine." She turned around and ushered the others to follow her. "Come on girls, he's obviously no help to us."

Sam, Clover, and Alex left the cell room with Sam.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Alex stated.

"He's hiding something. What could it be?" Sam looked back at the cell room.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. I mean if I was in his shoes, I'd look for every way possible to get out of here. I mean could you imagine surrounded by gray walls? Like ewwwwww!" Clover shivered disgusted.

"Yeah. Well, we can't do anything right now." Sam closed her eyes and sighed.

Alex snapped her fingers. "Maybe someone else can!"

Clover eyed Alex. "Like who?"

Alex resolve disappeared. "Ummmm…I don't know. Maybe Jerry can think of someone?"

Sam and Clover sweat dropped.

-Few hours later…

-7:28 PM PST

A woman, wearing a black leather mask that covered her entire head except for her eyes, mouth and chin, wearing a black leather corset with her midsection and shoulders exposed, black arm bands, and long black pants with slits on the sides, black boots, and black lipstick, slowly edges herself to the cellblock housing Rasputin Zero. She was careful to avoid the cameras that were sweeping the area. Seeing the cellblock, she quickly opened it and entered.

Zero looked up from his position. "What now?"

The woman held her hips. On one side was what appeared to be a short sword. On the other side, there was a whip. "Just someone looking for information." The woman narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Another WOOHP agent huh? Well, like I said to the others, I'm not talking." Zero looked away from her.

Alarms started ringing through the prison. "Freeze!" Two guards were behind the woman with their guns drawn at her. "Put your hands in the air now!"

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second…"

The woman smiled, took out her whip, and slashed the two guard's guns away. The crack of the whip stunned Zero as he could only watch at the end of the prison cell. The two guards were stunned when the woman kicked one man, then spun around and kicked the other. The end result was that they bashed into each other. The woman returned her attention back to Zero. "As you can see, I'm not exactly a part of WOOHP."

Zero eyes widened. "I'm…I'm still not telling you anything! They'd, they'd kill me!"

The woman threw a dagger to the wall next to the Zero. The dagger nicked the Zero's ear. "Aggggghhhhhh!"

"Oh, and what I did to those guards…" The woman ushered to the now unconscious guards behind her. "I only did this because they were innocent." The woman smirked in satisfaction. "What I'm going to do you, well…" The woman cracked the whip again. This left a slash on Zero's face. "I don't think you want to know." The woman got closer and closer. "Now, I want answers, and I want them now!"

Zero continued to shake. "You wouldn't dare…"

The woman took out another dagger, threw it, and struck Zero's arm, pinning him to the wall. "Need another example?"

Zero screamed in pain. "Agggggggggggggh! Okay, Okay! I'll tell you all that I know!"

The woman looked back as she hears more guards coming. "Better speak quickly or they will not find much when I'm done with you!"

Zero quickly nodded. "Okay, I know the man in that picture. He was a student of mine when I still had a job at the university! The last time I spoke to him, which was a few weeks ago, he said he found another leader who shared our goals! But this time, he wanted to take it globally!"

The woman took the dagger out of the wall not connected to Zero's now bloody arm, and put it away. She grabbed the handle of the one that was connected to Zero's arm. "Tell me about this new leader!"

Zero shook his head. "I don't know much…"

The woman got closer to his face.

Zero shrieked back in fear. "But I do know that he wears a mask and a top hat. I also know that he is planning on something big. Something that would give the world's loggers, hunters, miners, and polluters notice! That's all I know, I swear!"

The woman smiled. "Well then…" She took the dagger out from Zero's arm. Zero held his arm as cold air passed through his wound. Zero was still shaking with fear as he looked up, and saw that the woman disappeared.

Clover's House

-8:24 PM PST

Clover plopped on her bed and sighed. "What a day! I didn't even get any shopping done! As for my hair…hmmm…I need to get it stylized…" Clover hears her compowder ring. "Hey Jerr! What's up?"

At the same time, the compowder's screen was then separated into three. One screen has Jerry, the others had Sam and Alex.

"Hey Jerr, what's up?" Sam and Alex both responded.

"We had an incident right after you three left the High Security Prison." Jerry sounded in his normal tone. "It seemed someone broke in!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Who would want to break into a prison? Don't people normally break out of them?"

Sam looked to the side to where Alex would be in the compowder. "Maybe they were breaking into the prison, in order to break someone out?"

Jerry shook his head. "Good guess Sam but, not in this case. It seemed that this woman actually wanted to help us…"

Clover raised an eyebrow. "A she? Really? You sure she didn't want to acquire some of those oh so fashionable prison jump suits?"

Jerry mentally slapped himself. "No. It seemed that she wanted to gather information from Rasputin Zero."

Alex blinked surprised. "Hey, that was the guy we just talked with!"

"That's right…" Jerry continued. "And apparently she, whoever she is, did a better job of acquiring that information." Jerry showed a video of the incident.

Sam looked at the video. At first, the camera moved back and forward. Once the alarms went off, this particular camera stopped at the cellblock containing Rasputin Zero. They couldn't see much other then the two security guards going down. "Jerry. Do you have a better angle?"

Jerry shook his head. "No. Although if you keep watching…" A woman zoomed out of the cellblock. "We do get this shot of her. It isn't much, but…"

"Ewwwww. Girl has an S&M fetish." Clover made a face. "Looks like she shopped at the same place our current group of villains shopped at."

"Yes. Ironically…" Jerry paused before continuing. "She appears to want to stop this group as much as we do." Jerry typed on his computer. "I'm uploading the information that she sent us."

The spies looked at the information. Their eyes widened.

"Masked man wearing a top hat?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, images of Phantom of the Opera are popping into my head." Clover frowned. "Apparently our new masked woman isn't the only one that needs to get out more."

"Now, we are getting a clearer picture of what is happening." Jerry continued. "We still don't have a name for this group, or its leader, but what they are planning is coming into focus. If what we seen was only the tip of the ice burg, then, whatever event that would bring these groups together, must be the main target."

Sam tapped her chin. "What could bring these groups together in one place?"

"I don't know Sam." Jerry replied. "Heck, given what just a few of these men could do, it is possible that they that there could be multiple attacks at once."

Clover sighed. "At least we might be seeing the world some more!"

Sam narrowed her eyes at Clover. "I think there are more important things right now Clover…"

"By the way, what happened to Zero?" Alex wondered.

"Oh yes. Zero." Jerry showed a video of Zero being taken out on a stretcher. "He's fine, but his arms going to take time to recover. Courtesy of 'The Whip'."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "The Whip Jerry?"

Jerry shrugged. "Well, we don't have any other name for her so…"

"Man, you must really not pay your agents very well when it comes to naming people." Alex replied.

"Yeah Jerr." Clover smirked. "The Whip? Can't you come up with a better name then that?"

Jerry sweat dropped. "I think it is a good name. Anyways, point is, at the moment, The Whip did help acquire some key information that will come in handy for us. However, given what she did to Zero, her methods are highly questionable, and since we don't have much information on her, I am reluctant to call her an ally. Much less associate this organization to her. Please keep an eye out for her as well as this masked man in a top hat."

"Got it!" The spies all said before they signed off.

Clover closed her compowder. She sighed. "Great, not only do I have a weirdo in a wearing a mask and a top hat to worry about, now I have a woman who's into bondage to worry about."

Unknown Location

-9:00 PM PST

"According to our sources, a woman broke into High Security Prison, and tortured Zero into talking." Doctor Root said to the masked man. "WOOHP is calling this person, 'The Whip' since that seemed to be her main weapon." Behind him was a TV monitor showing the exact same footage that Jerry had of the incident. "As you know, Zero doesn't know much about us. But what little he did know, he apparently spouted it out like broken fire hydrant."

The masked top hat wearing man rubbed his chin. "Interesting. Not a bad name for her." The man said in a highly digitized voice. "This was also not exactly what I had planned either."

"Should we bump up the schedule sir?" Root asked.

The masked man shook his head. "Despite this new unknown, everything is going as planned. Besides, I find this new challenge quite interesting. Whoever this Whip is, she will soon know the name of…!"

"That reminds me, what are you calling yourself if you are not going to use your real name?" Root asked.

"From this day forth, I shall be called, PHANTOM OF NATURE!" The man replied in a highly digitized voice.

Root stood slightly stunned before frowning. "Phantom of Nature? You don't pay people much to come up with names do you?"

Phantom sweat dropped.

-------End of Chapter 3

Yup, we now have a new character introduced into the mix. Now who she is will be revealed later. All I can say is, well, it has already been mentioned if you ever so choose to read my profile.

Now Rasputin Zero, originally I had it where the villain was Dr. Gilee, another environmentalist villain who, in that case, wanted to destroy the world by freezing it. Since this story is still being developed (with the ending set, just the middle in question), it is possible that he could be involved somehow. However, at the moment, after watching "Nature's Nightmare" for the first time, it is obvious who was closer in terms of the goals here for the Phantom. Though both want to save the environment in their, strange way, Zero's goal at least didn't involve destroying the world. Just protecting the forest of the here and now which would also happen to be the goal of Phantom. Oops, am I saying too much? Well probably not. You probably could've guessed that.

Also, I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I will fix them when I proofread it later. which I just did since I felt the errors were a little more annoying then usual for this chapter.

Next chapter…Phantom's group strikes again! But what happens when The Whip gets there just in time? Oh, and Scott seems to be eyeing Sam more! But wait, whom is Scott hanging out with? And it isn't Mandy! Until then…later!


	4. Crazy Tree Huggers Much?

-This here is Chapter 4 of "Crack of a Whip"! This would also make it the third story to be updated within the last week or so. The irony of course is, I've updated these stories…just when SCHOOL started! Funny, I had less time to work on my stories on my holidays then I do during the school year. Granted, you could argue that I actually don't have time to update, and that I should be working on my schoolwork instead of this, but…well, if I did that, then my stories will never get finished. ;-) Seriously though, I am doing pretty well in school, and what I'm doing here is just a thing I do on my off time.

-Second, chances are G.L.A.D.I.S. will be introduced in this chapter. If not, then at least the next one. As you know, she wasn't there in the first chapter. Reason? Well, obviously it's because I didn't watch any episode of Season 3 until quite recently. This also changes another aspect of the story in that, they seemed to be all in one house now (this might've been true before season 3. If that was the case though, I didn't know about it. This is because I didn't watch all the episodes up to Season 3 yet consequence of getting into the series late, and second they rarely had any story involving them staying home). Of course, you might ask why am I adding them in the first place if I didn't add them in before? Well, to stay consistent with the series of course! I mean, true, I could've made this story take place during or after Season 2 without the changes, but then, that would mean I couldn't add little references like Mandy being a former spy or them going back in time to the 70s (if it ever comes to that). So I decided I should, update this story to Season 3 standards (heck, if it comes to that, possibly even Season 4).

-And lastly, one thing that bothered me about the series is, the same ole same ole formula. I like the series and all (enough to write a twisted fanfiction story based on it) but come on! The spies don't have to ALWAYS be captured in order for the villain to 'reveal' his diabolical plan! I mean, they are supposed to be some badass spies. Yet, in almost EVERY episode (including the new ones) they are caught one way or the other. While I'll make fun of that here, I won't be doing that as often as well, they do in the series. There are better ways to go about revealing the villains plan you know.

-Without further ado…

Grand Hotel - San Diego, California

-5:24 AM PST

A group of four masked held a room full of pajama wearing elderly men and women as hostages, in one of the penthouse suite. Two of the men surrounded the group. Each of the masked men was dressed in black leather jackets, black pants, and all carried a kind of weapon hooked up to a tank.

"Everyone get down!" The first, and apparent leader of the group of masked man shouted at the frightened guest.

A second masked man was rifling through some papers. "It must be here somewhere!"

"Please! We didn't do anything…" The elderly man dressed in his pajamas was shaking in complete fear.

"You yourself might have not been involved with the crimes against the forest!" The first masked man spat at him. "But your company has. And anyone involved with the company that destroys our forest must be punished!" The first masked man aimed his weapon at the man.

The frightened men, who heard about the incident in New York and Brazil, shook even more. He prepared for the worst as images of those pictures flashed before his eyes.

Before the first masked man could fire his weapon however, a shuriken slices his weapon. The top part of his weapon fell off as he sat there stunned. All the masked men looked at the shuriken that was now stuck to the wall, then back at the source of the shuriken. They all expected to see someone standing there. Maybe even some weirdo in a ninja suit. What they see however surprised them. Nothing. Well, nothing out of the ordinary that they could discern. The masked men all stared at each other then back at the area where the shuriken came from.

"What's going on here?!" The first masked man stared at the empty area in front of him.

For a few moments, there was complete silence. The hostages forgot there fears for a while and also stared at the empty space. They knew whoever threw that shuriken must be there in an attempt to save them. However, even they can't see who it was.

Suddenly, a female voice called out to them. "I don't think Mother Nature appreciates idiots using her name."

"What?" The first masked men stared at the direction from where the voice came from. At first, he still sees nothing. Then, he sees something odd in front of him. There was a kind of transparent bubble, distorting an area in front of him. The transparent bubble looked like a female. A female whose fist was quickly coming closer to his face…

**POW! **The first masked man was sent flying to the penthouse's wall.

The other masked men stood stunned and confused.

The hostages huddled in a corner in complete fear.

"Attack her!" The first masked man yelled as the semi-invisible intruder kept kicking and pounding him. The other men just stood there not knowing what to do. "She's invisible you numbskulls! Hit the thing attacking…!" The semi-invisible intruder sent a powerful sidekick to the man's head. The hostages ran to another area as he was sent to the corner where his tank broke. "Noooooo!!!"

The tank's contents spilled all over the floor. Plants instantly started to consume the area. While it didn't kill the leader, it did trap him in the tangle of branches.

A few flashes occurred as the woman became visible for a split second. She was wearing some sort of hooded jacket. She wore some kind of veil. This enabled her to hide her face with the invisibility device. She stared at the man on the ground. "That's new. Before the spores only sprouted when they touched a moist area, like the lungs of a person."

The third masked men took this as an opportunity and rushed the woman with his fist. The fist knocked the veil off, revealing a woman wearing a leather mask that covered everything except her eyes and mouth. The suit finally gave way and the woman became fully visible. The woman took a step to the side, and side kicked him to the wall. The man made a nice creator there.

The second masked man stood there in complete shock. "You're, you're, you're…The Whip aren't you?!" The second masked man said in fear.

"What kind of name is the Whip anyways?" The fourth man asked.

The Whip grinned. "I didn't exactly choose that name, but I have to admit, it isn't bad. I wouldn't have come up with anything better anyways." She took off her jacket, revealing her assortment of daggers, shuriken, and a whip. She was wearing long leather pants, and a black leather corset. She took out her whip. "Whose next?"

The fourth masked man took the challenge and rushed The Whip. The Whip slashed the man in the stomach with her Whip. The man screamed in pain, and fell to the ground.

The second masked man stood there in complete fear.

The third masked man, recovered a bit, decided to grab a hold of The Whip from behind. The fourth masked man, still holding his stomach with one arm, covered in blood, saw this as an opportunity and rushed the Whip. The Whip bent down, sending the third masked man over her, and crashed into the charging man. The third man got up just in time to face the full force of the Whip's kick. This sent the third masked men into a nearby couch.

The fourth masked man took out his weapon with his free hand. "Since you know we've changed the spores a little, let's see if you can out run this!" He fired the weapon in front of him. The plants started growing. The roots cracked the floors as they approached the Whip. The Whip started doing back flips to stay ahead of the fast growing plants. The fourth masked man, while in extreme pain, laughed methodically when two sharp daggers made contact with his arms. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fourth masked man fell backwards as he collapsed on the ground. Lucky for him, the tank was near empty in the first place. However, his feet were now confined to the ground by the fast growing plants.

The second masked man panicked and ran towards the exit.

"Going somewhere?" The Whip used her whip to grab his feet. The man crashed to the floor. She walked towards him, getting the daggers that were embedded to the fourth masked man's arms, and stood over the second masked man.

"Please don't kill me…" The second masked man squeaked out.

"Since you asked so nicely, I won't." The Whip grinned as she watched him suffer. "However, I do have one question for you…where can I find your boss?"

"He's over there, you already…" The Whip kicked the second masked man in the stomach.

"I don't mean him! I mean the one running this whole operation!" The Whip yelled at him.

"We don't know! We get a call, a truck gives us our equipment, and then we're off! That's all we know!" The second masked man peed in his pants.

The Whip looked down and grinned. "I'll let WOOHP handle the rest." She then approached the hostages. "Are you all alright?"

The first elderly man nodded. He just happened to be a manager of World Paper Company. "I'm fine. Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Now…" Whip looked at the masked men, then back at the hostages. "Do you have any idea why you were all targeted?"

The elderly man shook his head. "I don't know. We're all just low level managers! I mean, all we had were revenue data for the current fiscal quarter!"

"Revenue data huh?" The Whip thought about what this meant. "Probably trying to 'prove' how evil your company is by showing how much profit your company made." She turned as the sound of the whirling helicopter blades reached her ears. "I'll let Jerry handle the rest. Oh, and say hi to Jerry for me." She ran towards a window, and jumped out of it.

Spies' House

-7:00 AM PST

Clover was the first to walk out of her room. While not a morning person, she had woken up earlier just so that she can get ready for school. After all, Clover had to make sure that she looked perfect when she enters the school grounds. Clover was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a pink flower on it, plus a long blue skirt.

Alex was the next one to get out. She was wearing a yellow shirt with one sleeve lower then the other, and blue jeans.

Sam was the next to exit. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, cut above her belly, and a dark blue belted skirt.

"Hey guys!" Clover thought of something. "Since we are living in the same house, why didn't we just use one communicator last night when Jerry contacted us?"

Sam yawned. "Did you want us all to hang out in your room?"

"Well…" Clover frowned after she remembered the last time they were in her room…reading her diary. "No, but maybe Alex, or your room?"

"I wouldn't want you to be hanging out in my room." Alex frowned. "You'd probably take one of my outfits again."

"Do not!" Clover shot back before she remembered that, well, maybe she would. "I mean, if I had a hot date, I might. But not when you are…"

Alex scowled at Clover.

"I mean, not now!" Clover sweat dropped.

"And I don't want either of you in my room as well!" Sam fired back.

Clover glared at Sam. "Why? Hiding something from us Sam?"

Sam glared back at Clover. "No! Just that, if we're not allowed in your room Clover, then you CERTAINLY are not allowed in mine! And besides…" Sam looked at Alex, then back at Clover. "Just like Alex, you might steal one of my outfits too!"

Clover gave a valley girl hand gesture (AN: The one where the girl has one hand out a high five, then drops it so that the other person would be seeing the back of her hand? I don't know what I should've called that). "Whatever Sam, your stuff is outdated anyways. Why would I want anything from your wardrobe?"

Sam gritted her teeth, her face turned red with anger, and steam came out of her head. "You didn't think my wardrobe was outdated whe…" At that moment, she hears her X-Powder rings. Since they are all in the hallway, they can now just look at Sam's X-Powder. Sam opened the X-Powder. "What's up Jerr?"

Jerry yawned. He took a sip of black coffee before turning his attention backed to the girls. "Well, we had another incident…"

Clover was not in the mode to out on a mission right now. "Now? But…"

"Don't worry. It has already been taken care of." Jerry countered. "Seemed, The Whip stopped them for us."

"The Whip again?" Alex blinked. "Wow! She seems to be doing a better job then us!"

Clover and Sam stared at Alex.

Alex can feel the stares by Clover and Sam. Alex sweat dropped. "Well, in this case at least…"

"Uh hem!" Jerry watched as the girls returned their attention from each other, to him. "Anyways, she stopped these eco-terrorist before they caused any more trouble. The only ones hurt this time were the eco-terrorist themselves."

"Were you able to detain them?" Sam asked.

Jerry nodded his head. "We even were able to surgically remove the implants inside of their lungs so that we won't lose them. However, they unfortunately couldn't give us much information. Oh, and one last thing, The Whip said…hi to me."

Sam and Alex giggled.

Clover giggled too. "Looks like the Whip is a Jerry fan!" Alex then returned to the case. "Did you get anything useful for us? Like whose the weirdo in the mask or anything?"

"Well, there wasn't any more information on the masked man but..." Jerry held out a few of the papers that they acquired from the scene. "We did get some more information about why they were there. The reason why they were in San Diego was due to the now canceled convention that was to take place there."

"Perfect target if it wasn't for the recent incident in New York." Sam thought about the New York incident. The more she thought of that, the more off it became. "Which reminds me, wouldn't this convention have been a better target for them? Why did they screw it up by going with a relatively minor target?"

"Maybe they weren't thinking that far ahead?" Clover interjected. "After all, many of the villains we've met weren't exactly high on the intelligence level."

"Normally I might agree with you Clover…" Jerry looked at the stunned expressions of the girls. "In this one case girls." The girls returned to their normal expression. "But there might be a more sinister reason for this. There appears to be a meeting with the top polluting companies sometime in the future. From oil, logging, chemical interest, and so on."

"Really?" Sam blinked surprised. "Why would they all meet in one place? I mean, if they all dealt with the logging industry I might understand. But oil and chemical?"

"Maybe they are all there to party the destruction of the Earth?" Alex innocently replied.

"Unlikely Alex. For one thing, that would be a very bad P.R. plan for them." Jerry grinned at Alex's answer before he turned serious again. "But at the moment, we have no idea why they would all be meeting in one place. Also, where this meeting is, and when it will take place doesn't seem to be set yet."

"I see…" Sam thought about the other issue at hand. "Do you have any more information about this, Whip person?"

Jerry shook his head. "Other then the fact that she sent all four of the suspects to the infirmary, I can't say there is much more new…" Jerry looked at the computer monitor. "Oh wait! There is one thing! She was wearing a thermo-optic camouflage."

"Thermo wha?" Alex responded confused.

"Thermo-optic camouflage." Jerry repeated. "Basically, it made her invisible."

"Invisibility. Just like Sam's ex-boyfriend!" Clover smiled at her deduction.

Sam scowled. "We do not have to keep bringing that up!"

"Well, yeah that's true. However, this device was an external one." Jerry continued. "In fact, the coat The Whip used was…" Jerry paused for effect. "A WOOHP device."

"WOOHP?!" The three yelled stunned.

Jerry nodded. "We don't know how she acquired it. But we are investigating."

"Do you think The Whip worked for WOOHP at one time?" Sam wondered.

"We're not ruling anything out Sam." Jerry continued as he typed on his computer. "All we know is, she acquired it while G.L.A.D.I.S was down for maintenance."

"Oh yeah! I wondered why G.L.A.D.I.S. wasn't there the last time." Speaking of time, Alex checked her watch. "Have any more info for us Jerr? We have a quiz today in English."

"We do?" Clover whined. "I didn't study for it!"

"It isn't like you would've studied for it even if you did know about it Clover." Sam retorted.

"Guys! We don't have time…" Alex returned her attention to Jerry. "So any more info?"

"Not at the moment. But as always, I will contact you if you when the time comes." Jerry reached for the button to break their connection. "Oh! And have fun at school today!" Jerry's face disappeared from Sam's X-Powder.

Beverly Hills High -Cafeteria

-12:15 PM PST

"I so bombed that quiz today!" Clover held her head in shame.

"It wasn't that bad." Alex commented. "If you like reading Shakespeare."

"Clover and reading?" Sam winked at Alex.

"Hey! Why should we read about Shakespeare?" Clover retorted. "While we can just watch the movie! Leo did a very good Romeo if I say so myself."

"I don't know…" Alex replied. "I thought the Zeffirelli version was much better."

"Who?" Clover raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"It's before your time Clover." Sam giggled.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Scott was standing behind her. "Hey Sam!"

Sam's heart stopped for a second. She slowly turned her head. "Scott?"

Alex and Clover smirked. "We'll talk to you later Sam!"

"Guys?" But before Sam could react however…

"Is everything all right Sam?" Scott asked from behind her.

Sam, realizing that he was still behind her…and that Mandy wasn't anywhere near there, she instantly turned around. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all Scott!" Sam looked around to make sure that certain girl wasn't there. "I notice Mandy isn't here…"

Scott smiled cheerfully. "Oh her? Yeah, I haven't seen her yet."

-Meanwhile…

"Mmmmmppphhhhh!!!" Mandy was extremely pissed off at the moment. She was wearing a purple jacket and skirt. Her shirt was a light blue. She was tied and gagged to a chair.

"Don't worry Mandy! This is only temporary!" Alex cheerfully replied. "And um, would you mind not telling anyone about this?"

"Although I admit, I like you better then this." Clover snickered.

"Mmmmmmmppppphhhhhhh!!!" Mandy bounced up and down in her chair.

-Back to the Cafeteria…

"So Sam, I've just joined this group." Scott replied. "I'd be honored if you could join it with me! I promise it isn't bad or anything…" He held out a flyer.

"Really Scott?" Sam smiled brightly as grabbed the flyer. However, as she looked at the flyer, her smile started to fade. "Forest Defense Fund?"

"Yeah!" Scott eagerly replied. "We do a lot of good works in the effort to save the environment."

Sam frowned even deeper. "Um…I like protecting the environment and all but…"

"Yeah! It's been all over the news." Scott looked down sadly. "It's so horrible that some people take a good cause and ruin it!" Scott crushed one of the flyers in his hand. "But Sam, the group I work for has nothing to do with them!"

"Yeah…" Sam tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Well, if you have any questions, you can our group leader, Ryan Walton!" Scott pointed to a relatively muscular man to the side. "I'm sure he can reassure you that there is nothing wrong with us!"

Sam looked at the Ryan. Something about him didn't give her a reassuring feeling. She gave a quick smile to Scott in the hopes he wouldn't notice her uneasiness. "Sure thing! Um…I'll think about it."

"Good!" Scott smiled. "The first meeting is tomorrow! I hope to see you there!" Scott walked out of the cafeteria. After he left, Ryan followed him out.

Sam smiled before frowning again.

"So, how did it go?" Clover put an arm around Sam. "I want all the details!"

"Yeah!" Alex arrived to the other side of Sam. "Spill the beans Sam!"

Sam was quiet for a while. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Oh that feeling?" Clover smirked. "Don't worry Sam! It's really nothing…"

"Not that Clover!" Sam glared at her. "Remember how I told you guys that Scott seemed to be really fond of taking care of the environment?"

"Yeah." Alex eyes widened as realization hit her. "You don't think…you don't think Scott is involved with the recent incidents do you?"

"Man, you do have the worst luck Sam!" Clover retorted. "I guess what they say is true. All the cute boys ARE bad guys!"

"I hope not. I mean, hold on! I'm not sure if Scott himself is directly involved, yet." Sam gave a worried response. "But this group that he just joined, the Forest Defense Fund…" Sam looked at the flyer in her hand. "They just set up a few days ago. Headed by this Ryan Walton guy. That's too much of a coincidence for me."

"Looks like you should be keeping an eye on this Ryan guy instead." Clover looked at the flyer. "From the looks of it, he is a definite tree nut."

"I'm not sure I should spy on Ryan himself." Sam contemplated. "Although I do need to get more information on him. Maybe if I follow Scott, I might be able to get to Ryan that way!"

Alex smirked. "Are you sure that's the only reason why you want to keep an eye on Scott?"

Sam blushed. "Well…"

Clover snickered. "Well that's one way to making sure Scott doesn't get into trouble!"

-Meanwhile…

Mandy bounced up and down finally breaking the chair. The rope that confined her falls to the ground. "I'm going to get those two!"

A teacher came in when he heard the sound. "Mandy! That's school property!"

"But…" Mandy stuttered as she sees the teacher. "But, but…you see…"

The teacher didn't care for the reason. "I'll see you in detention!"

Mandy fumed. "Alex and Cloooooveeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Scott's House

-3:25 PM PST

"It was so nice to talk to you Sam!" Scott said while giving her a cut of tea. Scott was wearing a blue shirt over a white undershirt. He wore blue jeans and hiking shoes. "It was also nice to see that you quite interested the Forest Defense Fund!"

Sam nodded. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore in school. She held a huge smile on her face. She was lost in Scott's eyes. "Yeah…so…I tried to get into contact with Ryan…and…"

"Oh, sorry about that." Scott scratched the back of his head. "Ryan…Ryan is a relatively private man."

That comment snapped Sam back to reality. "Wait…he's a recluse, yet he leads his own non-profit group?"

"Well, he's not really a recluse." Scott contemplated the time he spent with Ryan. "But I admit, he does keep to himself a lot." Scott hears the doorbell ring. "That must be him…ummm…" He turned to Sam. "I hate to be rude but since you're not an official member yet…"

"That's okay! I guess you two have official group stuff that you two need talk about." Sam smiled. "I'll be leaving right now." She headed to the door.

"Yeah." Scott opened the door revealing Ryan. Ryan was wearing a red shirt, blue jean pants, brown shoes, and a green backpack. Ryan looked at Sam. "Scott?"

"Don't worry! I'm leaving!" Sam exited the house.

"Bye Sam!" Scott waved back. Ryan entered the room as Scott closed the door behind him. He turned to Ryan and spoke. "You don't have to worry about Sam. She's going to sign up tomorrow!"

Ryan frowned at Scott. "Well, I don't know…though I am always out looking for more recruits…"

"And Sam would be the perfect recruit! Hard working, intelligent…" Scott smiled as he thought about Sam.

"Sounds like you like Sam more then just as a potential new recruit." Ryan grinned.

Scott blushed. "Hey! She's a nice person! Besides, I'd like to be friends with her first before anything were ever to turn serious…"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ryan was starting to lose interest in the conversation. After all, he was here concerning another matter. "Do you know what we will be saying in a meeting tomorrow?"

"Yup!" Scott smiled. He took out a piece of paper. "We're planning out first protest next week!"

"Well, about that protest…" Ryan frowned. "You know what we are doing isn't quite legal."

Scott frowned. "You didn't tell me about this!"

Ryan took a step back. "Look, if we followed the law in every case, our voices would never be heard! Do you think those who fought for civil rights would have been as successful as they have been if it wasn't for a little civil disobedience?"

Scott frown deepened. "But this is a little different then…"

"I agree." Ryan patted Scott. "But my point is, a little civil disobedience can change hearts and minds!" He got closer to Scott. "Besides, are you just going to allow the destruction of the Earth's environment sitting down?"

Scott thought about it. "Of course not! I'll do whatever it takes to save this planet!"

"That's the spirit!" Ryan nodded. "We are probably the only ones who will stand up for the Earth."

Scott nodded. "So, is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah…" Ryan took out a flyer. "I'll be heading to Germany this weekend. Our subsidiaries in Germany are prepared to protest outside Vandenburg Chemical plant. Maybe they can give us some good ideas that we could use over here."

"Chemical plant?" Scott looked at Ryan with a questioning look. "I though the Forest Defense Fund only dealt with saving the forest…"

Ryan smiled. "While this group's primary focus is saving our forest, we also want to make sure all the polluters of the world are gone as well! Besides, the ecosystems are all interconnected. Those chemicals the Vandenburg company makes are used to make weapons warfare! The same weapons that kill the people, plants, and pollute the ground water to prevent anything else from growing!"

"Have to admit, sounds like a very worthy cause! And a cause we definitely need to get behind on!" Scott smiled. "Tell me everything that you learn in Germany when you get back! Maybe we can add some ideas to how we can help back here!"

Ryan smiled and headed towards the front door with Scott following him. "Every little thing counts! See ya Scott!"

Scott opened the door. "See ya Ry…" To his amazement, Sam was standing right in front of the doorway.

Sam fumbled the listening device she was holding before putting it away. "Oh, hi Scott!" Sam gave an embarrassed smile.

Scott looked at Sam stunned. "Sam! What are you still doing here?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Me?" Sam replied with a wide smile. "I um…left my makeup kit here." She entered the house a bit, looked at the counter then, took out her X-Powder and pretended to have just found it. "Found it! Hehehe."

Scott smiled. "Well, it's nice seeing you again Sam!"

Sam smiled. "Thanks!" She turned to Ryan. "Oh, and umm…hi Ryan."

"Hi Sam." Ryan waved at her. "Well, I'm going home so later!"

"Later!" Scott waved goodbye to both Sam and Ryan. Scott closed his door.

Sam watched Ryan leave in his Jeep before she contacted Jerry. When his image popped up, Sam sees Jerry snuggling a stuffed bear.

Sam looked at Jerry funny. "Jerry? Am I interrupting something?"

Jerry realized that he was being watched. He quickly hides the bear. "Um…hi Sam!" Jerry waved embarrassed. "What can I do for you?"

Sam internally smiled. 'Old stuck up Jerry hugging a stuffed bear.' Sam internally giggled. However, her expression became serious before she responded to Jerry. "Jerry, I'd like you to do a search on Ryan Walton, as well as a search on the Vandenburg Company in Germany."

-------End of Chapter 4

Well, that's the end of Chapter 4! It is actually longer then I had expected it to be. The first fight scene just kept going and going. Not a bad thing if you like long chapters. Just that, it is longer then I had originally planned it to be by about two thousand words or so.

Also, when I said I'd add G.L.A.D.I.S to this chapter…well, she sort of appeared. Also, I know that a future episode (or one that was already shown?) had it where G.L.A.D.I.S. goes crazy. I assume she was either destroyed (raising the possibility that Jerry has to give the devices by hand again), or taken off line temporarily to be repaired, and back to her duties. I left it open to go either way in this story. Well, okay, I didn't really leave it open so if she is destroyed after that episode, I do have to change it slightly (like this chapter with Alex). But since Jerry was handing out the devices at the beginning, I didn't have to worry about changing the first chapter much IF G.L.A.D.I.S. is destroyed, and never seen again.

Next chapter…who is Ryan Walton? What happens in Germany? Will the Whip strike again? And is there a clue left in Germany that could reveal something about the Whip? Until then…later!

Proofread and revised!


	5. Stupid Name Much?

-This is Chapter 5 of my TS story! And it is again my least reviewed story…that isn't on hiatus (I really want to work on Chapter 2 of "Conflicted Hearts", an "Oh! My Goddess" story, but without the source material for that story, I can't right now). But I'm not worried again since I know people read this story, and I am glad to update this story for them. Not to mention the joy it is for myself to write it (and really, if the readers don't review, they don't review. It isn't my place to 'demand' reviews like some people do. Though I admit, I love reading them, except maybe flames and so forth, but still…).

-Now, I have gone back, proofread and revised chapter 4. Sorry again for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Again, I am so eager to get these updates out that, I usually save the proofreading till later.

-And speaking of previous chapters, I now have to change the compowder to X-Powder since that is now the official name for that device as of Season 3. Personally, I prefer compowder to X-Powder, but since, that's what the spies are calling it now, and I want this story to be as up to date to the series as possible, I'm going to change it to X-Powder. Speaking of Season 3, while reading the spoilers of the three-part season finale (sounds very good IMO), it does give me hope that at least one character I'm using remains alive (who it is, well, you just have to find out. ;-) Preferably when the episode premieres). So, this story can possibly survive up to Season 4! As for G.L.A.D.I.S., I haven't figured out the fate of G.L.A.D.I.S. yet. I know that in the future episode "Evil G.L.A.D.I.S. Much?" (that might have aired in other countries?) she turns evil and probably has to be destroyed. But is she put back together again or not? I'm still searching for the answer on that one.

-Also, sorry about all this environmentalist stuff. Just that, well, this story needed a villain. And given that TS had a number of environmental villains, well, what's one more? I wanted to give the villain a reason to kill, and protecting the environment felt like a good one to me! Besides, it isn't as silly as making people addicted to coffee like that one episode, or making everyone a nerd. And at least it isn't the Big Butt Bandits from "Rave Master". Big Butt Bandits? Whatever respect I had for Rave Master…is gone now.

-Oh yeah, and I am a little disappointed in myself concerning Alex. I seem to push her off into the background while giving more screen time to Sam and Clover. Maybe it is because Sam and Clover are just easy to write about since their personalities are so obvious and different. Alex's, well, she seems to be in between the two. Fun and bubbly like Clover, but more down to Earth and semi-smart like Sam. I'm trying to get Alex more involved as I go along but, well, it is hard with her.

-And before I start, that thermo-optic camouflage that the Whip was wearing, as you probably have guessed it, I did get the idea from "Ghost in the Shell".

-Without further ado, on with the story!

Beverly Hills High –Auditorium

5:35 PM PST

Scott was speaking at the Forest Defense Fund meeting. He was wearing a green jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. Sam was completely focused on him. Well, his eyes at least. She seemed to be only interested in what he was saying, and only him. After Scott finished his speech about ways people can protect the environment, Sam forced herself to look away from him, and look at the group around her. Sam herself was wearing a white t-shirt, with a blue jacket over it, blue jeans, and brown boots. As she scanned the room, she noted the people dress and appearance. Most of them seemed to be nerds and neo-hippies. If they were involved in what has been happening, they certainly don't look like it. She also didn't see someone she expected to see, Mandy. 'Wonder what happened to her?' At most, there were 30 people here. Not a lot by her estimates, but certainly enough to cause trouble IF they were brainwashed into becoming on of those masked thugs.

After Scott got off the stage, Ryan got on the stage. Ryan was wearing a t-shirt with _Save the Forest_ on it. He wore blue jeans and hiking boots. "As you all know, if we are going to provide change we must take action now!" The crowd cheered at his comments. Everyone cheered except Sam, who eyed him with suspicion. "We will start by protesting the standard oil building next week! We will be blocking the intersection in front of the building."

"But isn't that…wrong?" Someone in the audience asked.

Ryan sweat dropped. "Of course it is…" Ryan stopped himself before he said anything stupid. "Well, it isn't wrong if your cause is right. And this is a right cause, right?" The crowd cheered again. "Good! We have a week to prepare! So, I adjourn the first meeting of the Forest Defense Fund!"

Everyone cheered for the last time, and started walking out. Sam caught up to Scott. "Great speech Scott!"

"Thanks!" Scott smiled at Sam. "I hope you see that we're not those wacko that caused all those horrible things!"

"Yeah!" Sam enthusiastically replied. "It was very reassuring hearing all the speeches and the goals of this wonderful group!" 'Though to be honest, they do sound a little nutty…'

Scott then looked away, slightly embarrassed. "By the way, you wouldn't mind, a cup of coffee later?"

"I'd like to Scott." Sam smiled back at him. "But, well, I might be traveling with my friends, Clover and Alex."

"Oh." Scott looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah." Sam also looked away a bit. Her X-Powder started sounding. "Oh, that must be them! I guess, so see ya later!"

"Later!" Scott waved goodbye to Sam. "Oh, and have fun in Germany!"

"I will!" Sam waved back. Then something Scott said snapped Sam backed into reality. "Wait, what makes you think I'm going to Germany?"

"Uh…" Scott looked embarrassed. "I…overheard you saying that you were going to Germany this weekend outside my house. Sorry."

"Did you happen to hear anything else?" Sam was now internally panicking. 'What else could Scott have heard?'

"Well, besides that, all I've heard was you, talking to this Jerry guy about a teddy bear and how you were teasing him about it." Scott scratched the back of the head. "I'm sorry for um…"

"Yeah! Jerry…is an old friend of mine. Emphasis on old hehehe!" 'Hopefully that's ALL he heard.' Sam looked at Scott with suspicion before smiling again. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be talking so loudly next time! Well, see ya Scott!"

"Bye!" Scott left the area. "And tell this Jerry person that's it's okay to like teddy bears."

"Will do! Heh." After Scott was away, Sam took out her X-Powder and opened it.

"Took you long enough to answer." Jerry looked at Sam with curiosity. "Something bothering you Sam?"

"No! Well…" Sam looked worried. "I do have one more name to run across you…" Sam dropped her head. "Scott Greenwood. See if there is anything suspicious about him."

"Scott…something special about him?" Jerry raised an eyebrow at Sam.

'Yeah. He's just the perfect guy, who could also be another criminal.' Sam lowered her heard. "Um, not really. Just that, he's Ryan's friend. They are also in the same group so…"

"I get your drift. I'll check up on him too." Jerry eyes widened as he remembered what he was supposed to be talking to Sam about. "Oh, speaking of Ryan, I do have information on him."

"What did you find Jerr?" Sam looked at Jerry with interest.

"For the most part…nothing." Jerry said with a straight face. "He transferred to Beverly Hill High a few weeks ago. He has no criminal record, hasn't been in contact with anyone suspicious, nothing."

Sam was a little stunned by this, and at the same time, hopeful. 'Maybe I was just being a little too paranoid.'

"However…" Jerry continued. "I became very suspicious with this report since, it was TOO perfect. The more I dug into the matter, the more problems I began to see with his file."

'Guess my suspicions where right after all.' Whatever hope Sam had that Ryan might actually be a decent guy and this group was really a benevolent organization that they claim to be, was shattered.

"First, he apparently lives alone. This alone means nothing since he could've been one of those rebellious teens who strike out on their own at an early age. However, when I searched for his parents, I was surprised that I found that he had none. Not even a death certificate if his parents were dead of course." Jerry rubbed his chin. "Also, the school that he transferred from before Beverly Hill High doesn't exist."

"This guy has more holes in his report then Swiss cheese." Sam frowned. 'And that means that I can't have a latte with Scott later…WAIT! We don't know if he is a part of this yet! I'll have to wait till Jerry has info on him. But he just could be…' "Anything else?"

"Well, that's it with Ryan." Jerry scratched the back of his head with a pen. "Now, on to Vandenburg Chemicals. Well, other then being an obvious target with whomever we are dealing with, there is another interesting fact about Vandenburg." Jerry grinned. "A former employee by the name of Doctor Root. He was a bio-geneticist that was busted by WOOHP agents for trying to alter marijuana plants to become more addicting. He originally planned to have the entire world addicted to these his marijuana and sell them at a high profit. The company subsequently fired him."

"Doctor Root huh?" Sam liked the sound of this. "Bio-geneticist, chemical plant, and fast growing killing plants. All fits to me! And now, out for a little revenge maybe? Could he be the masked villain that everyone is talking about?"

"Certainly worth checking out that's for sure." Jerry checked his watch. "And if I'm not mistaken, you girls should be heading to Germany soon."

"I'll contact Alex and Clover. They should be shopping right now." Sam took out her cell phone.

Jerry was confused. "Shopping? But with the X-Powder, they don't have to bring a lot…"

"But Jerry! Shopping is so much more fun! And besides, we can never have enough clothes!" Sam looked at Jerry frown. "It's a girl thing." She closed the X-Powder. She used her cell phone to call Alex.

Beverly Hills Shopping Mall

6:10 PM PST

"Do these pants make my butt look too big?" Clover was modeling a few pants at GAP. She was wearing a red shirt along with a beige skirt. Well, beige skirt if she wasn't wearing red pants right now at the GAP. She was also wearing black-strapped shoes.

Alex shook her head. She was drinking a latte. "Nope! But…those pants so do not go with your red shirt. Maybe another outfit…"

Clover looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You have a point Alex. I need to maximize my style and these pants are so not doing it. I guess I have to keep searching to attract all those cute boys here!" Clover goes into the changing room.

Alex sighed. "You know, you probably dated most of them." She loved shopping as much as Clover, but she had to admit, Clover could get a little crazy. As for the boys, well, from the ones Alex has seen… "Speaking of the boys, too bad none of them are buff and sexy."

"You're still chasing after buff hunky men." Clover exited the changing room. "Don't you remember the last time?"

"Well, not all the hunky boys are like him." Alex has hearts in her eyes. "Besides, I always loved the feel of a strong hard body." Clover looked at Alex funny. "Above the, um…"

Clover grinned. "Speaking of strong bods, wonder if Sam found anything useful at the tree hugger meeting today."

"That reminds me, we should be heading to Germany soon!" Alex looked at her watch. "Jerry actually promised us a plane this time!" Alex's cell phone started ringing. Alex answered it. "Oh hi Sam!" There was a pause. "Mandy? Hehehe. Well…"

Starbucks

"I can't believe I have to work extra hours for that stupid chair." Mandy was serving drinks. "And above all, why was that chair so expensive? We're being ripped off as taxpayers!" Mandy fumed.

"Stop stalling and work!" Her manager screamed at her.

"Yes sir." Mandy sighed.

Beverly Hills Shopping Malls 

"Yeah, that was pretty funny!" Alex giggled. There was another pause before Alex spoke again. "Us? Oh, we're done shopping!"

"We are not!" Clover fumed. "What am I going to wear when we get back?"

"Clover just said great! I guess we'll meet you at the mall!" Alex happily replied. However, Alex frowned when she heard Sam's response. "What do you mean you're not picking us up at the mall? How are we going to…"

The ground underneath Clover and Alex opened up. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Berlin – Germany

9:24 AM GMT

"Hi, we're reporters from the Daily Spiegel!" Alex, wearing a brown jacket and some jeans, was talking to the CEO of Vandenburg Chemicals in a fake German accent. "We are very interested in your opinion about the recent events that happened in America and Brazil."

Clover was wearing a brown vest over a red shirt plus brown cargo pants. Not exactly what Clover would wear on a daily basis, which is why it was the perfect outfit for her! Clover held a WOOHP X-Ray camera and scanned the room for any clues. She was particularly interested in what was behind the CEO's wall.

"Excuse me miss?" The CEO said with a German accent. The CEO was a middle-aged man, wearing a typical three-piece suit. "If you don't mind, please keep the pictures to a minimum."

"As if!" Clover said to herself when Alex and Sam glared at her. "I mean, jya! I'm so sorry. I'm just scouting around for the perfect cover picture!"

The CEO looked at Clover suspiciously for a moment, before returning to his…stern self. "Well, I am always glad to talk to the media! Especially when we are trying to improve our image to the environmental conscious people. And speaking of them, I believe that those incidents in America and Brazil will not effect us."

Sam looked at the CEO with suspicion. She was wearing a green shirt with a red stripe in the middle. "That's very great of your company! But what makes you think these people would be looking at your company in a better light?"

The CEO pushed a button behind him. "The only chemicals we work with are all bio-friendly! If their goal was to punish all the companies that destroy the Earth's environment, that doesn't include us now."

"But aren't you…" Alex accidentally said without her phony German accent. The CEO again looked at them suspiciously. She quickly corrected herself. "Aren't you afraid that they might come at you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm confident that we're not going to have any problems." The CEO smirked.

-Later…

Some German Restaurant

12:20 PM GMT

"That guy was just creepy!" Alex was eating a French fry. "For a guy who might become plant food, he certainly doesn't seem too worried about it."

"I know!" Clover frowned with irritation. "Maybe we should let this, Doctor Root guy or that masked idiot turn him into fertilizer."

"He seems very sure of himself that he won't be targeted." Sam rubbed her chin. "He's hiding something." She turned to Clover. "Clover, got any great pictures?"

"No. I tried taking a picture of this one woman wearing this awesome outfit, but she was going way to fast…" Clover replied.

Sam face faulted. "Not that Clover, his office! Did any of the pictures you took yield any clues?"

Clover nodded, then shook her head. "Other then the fact that he has this freaky lab behind him, I can't say that I have." Clover handed Sam some of the pictures. "We could check out the lab, that might yield some clues."

"Well, we still have to keep a look for those masked weirdo. Not to mention that Ryan guy…" Alex took a sip from her smoothie.

Sam flipped through the photos Clover took. While the chemical lab behind the CEO was pretty intriguing, it wasn't until she noticed a man in one of the pictures did things get interesting. "Hey wait a second, who's that guy?"

Alex looked at the photo. "Let's use the X-Powder to blow up and analyze the face." Alex took out her X-Powder and did just that. "Hey! Isn't that the Doctor Root guy Jerry was talking about?"

Sam looked at the image on the X-Powder. "Yeah. What's he doing there?"

Clover squinted at the image. "A little sneak attack on the CEO guy?"

"Somehow, I don't think so." Sam rubbed her chin. "Let's check it out!"

Hotel Next to Vandenburg Chemicals Building

7: 43 PM GMT

The three girls were all wearing their sneaking suits. Alex looked through telescope that was pointed towards Vandenburg Chemicals. So far, nothing unusual was happening. She yawned. "Maybe they did decide to skip this place after all."

"We wasted all this time that we could've used to look for German hotties!" Clover collapsed on the bed.

Sam glared at Clover before sighing. "I guess you're right. Maybe this has all been a wash."

Alex looked at Sam for a moment, before returning her attention to the building. That's when she sees something very familiar. "Hey guys! Ryan sighting." Alex looked at him more. "Too bad he is probably a bad guy since he's not that bad looking."

Clover and Sam both stared at the ground. They see Ryan enter the building.

"I wish more boys looked liked him. And, um…also were good and not crazy tree huggers." Clover sighed.

"Looks like we're on to something!" Sam looked at the window. "I'm going to check it out first. You two enter in the front. I'm going to come in from the top."

"Making sure Scott isn't there?" Clover grinned.

"Eh…" Sam blushed.

"Are you okay Sam? You're redder then Clover's sneaking suit?" Alex blinked in confusion.

Clover giggled.

Sam fumed. "I'm just fine! Now if you excuse me…" She opened the window. With her expandable bungee belt, she shot the heart shaped magnet to the Vandenburg building's ledge, and rose herself up to the top floor. She crawled on the glass ceiling as Ryan entered the building.

Vandenburg Chemical Building

Clover and Alex sneaked up to the front door.

Alex looked at where they were. They were standing on both sides of the front door. Which come to think of it… "Um, Clover, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Clover looked at the front door. "Good point. Since when is it ever a good idea to go through the front door while spying? I bet you if we entered right now, we would all caught."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Although they probably will tell us their whole plan when we are caught before they try to kill us, like, almost…every other time, let's search for another way in instead!"

"Sounds good to me!" Clover hugged the wall as she looked for an alternate entrance.

-On top of the roof…

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in." Sam looked down and saw Ryan, who was standing next to Doctor Root, as well as the mysterious masked man in the top hat, were all in front of the CEO. Sam put the listening device on the window.

"We've produced enough of the spores to last a lifetime Phantom." CEO proudly smiled at him. "Nothing is going to stop us!"

"Perfect!" Phantom said in a highly digitized voice.

Realization hit Sam. "They're not here to take down this company. They're working with this company!" Suddenly, she hears her X-Powder ring. She took it out and opened it. "I'm a little busy Jerry."

Jerry looked back with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Sam but, I did find information about Scott. And the good news, everything checked out!"

Sam was internally elated, but she tried to keep cool, expecting Jerry to say something more. "But?"

"No but." Jerry grinned. "Everything seems to check out. The schools he been to, friends, family, and so on, nothing out of the ordinary except his connections to Ryan." Jerry frowned slightly though. "However, his concern for the environment seems a little extreme in my opinion…"

"Oh that! I can help him get over that!" Sam sweat dropped as she said this. "Oh, um…I mean…" Sam then noticed something to the side. "Wait what do we have here?"

Inside Vandenburg Building – Top Floor

"You know if you want my opinion…" The CEO stared at Phantom. "Phantom of Nature? You really need to work on coming up with better names."

"I agree." Ryan grinned. "I mean, I think you are a great leader, but Phantom of Nature?"

Phantom sweat dropped. "I didn't ask for your opinion…" He sighed in his digitized voice. "Whatever. It's the name I choose and I'm sticking to it!" He turned to Ryan. "Speaking of bad names, Forest Defense Fund? I thought we agreed we were expanding?"

"Sorry boss. Spur of the moment thing." Ryan lowered his head in shame.

"Whatever. As long as…" Phantom hears something to the side. "What do we have here?"

Outside Vandenburg Building

"There in the loading dock!" Clover pointed to the door. "Our ticket in."

Alex sees a few guards standing around. "I think we can handle them."

Clover's X-Powder started to ring. "What'sup Sam?"

"Guys!" Sam panicked. "The masked men in a top hot, Doctor Root, and Ryan aren't the only ones here! The Whip is here!"

"The Whip?" Alex and Clover yelled back.

"Yes! And if you don't hurry…" The image started to jolt, and static appeared before the image went out.

"Sam! Come back Sam!" Alex yelled at her X-Powder. "We have to hurry! We must save…" She looked around her.

"Okay…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to yell all that out." Clover replied as armed guards surrounded them.

Inside Vandenburg Building – Top Floor

The door next to the CEO's office shattered. The Whip, wearing her black mask, arm guards, leather corset, black leather pants and boots, plus her trademark whip, daggers, and shuriken, walks towards the CEO, Ryan, Phantom, and Doctor Root. She throws two guards at them. "I believe these are yours." Both guards have badly twisted arms and legs. They were shaking in pain.

"The Whip I suppose." Phantom spoke in his digitized voice.

The CEO eyes widen in fear. He backed up and tried running towards the exit.

"Going some where?" The Whip threw a number of shuriken at the CEO. The shuriken stick the CEO to the wall. "Now for you…" She stared at Phantom. "I don't believe we have met."

The Phantom grinned under his mask. "It is nice to meet you. You can call me the Phantom of Nature!"

The Whip eyes widen in amusement. She tried to contain her laughter. "Phantom of Nature…hehehe." She held her side, as she could no longer contain her laughing. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What kind of stupid name is that?"

The Phantom sweat dropped. "It's a good name!"

"See? What did I tell you?" Ryan elbowed the Phantom.

"SILENCE!" Phantom knocked Ryan back.

The Whip stopped laughing for a while. "Enough chitchat! Time to end this now!" The Whip took out her whip cracked it in front of them.

"Don't be so cocky little girl." Phantom took a step forward. "I have been mighty impressed with your skills. But they will not be enough to stop me."

"We'll see about that." The Whip again cracked the whip at Phantom; the spike at the end of her whip slices a piece of Phantom before he disappeared from her view. Before she knew it, he was in the air with his foot targeting right at her. The Whip rolled out of the way and took out two daggers.

With this Whip person distracted, Ryan saw this as a needed opportunity to get away. "Come dad! He can take care of himself!" Ryan led Doctor Root a hidden door that led to the roof. On the roof was a waiting helicopter. That helicopter was original meant for the CEO.

The Whip slashes at Phantom. However, each attack was blocked by the Phantom. He too, seemed to wear arm guards. The Phantom found an opening and kicked The Whip on the side.

Bottom Floor

"That should take care of them for a while." Alex closed the dumpster full of baddies.

"Now we have to get to the top floor! Sam's in trouble!" Clover ran to the elevator and pressed it. "Come on! Don't tell me it isn't just the movies where the elevator doesn't show up!"

Alex looked at her backpack. "Why not just use our jet back packs to get to the top floor?"

"Because…" Clover gave Alex a blank expression as she realized that her plan wasn't that bad. Still... "Well, we already spent all this time down here. Might as well go up this way."

Alex sweat dropped.

The elevator finally arrived. Clover was the first to enter. "Time to get up there and kick that freak's butt!" Alex entered after her. She pushed the top floor button. The doors closed as the elevator began its assent. Clover and Alex frowned at the speed. "Okay, maybe the jet pack backpack thing was a better idea."

"Great going Clover." Alex sighed.

Clover looked up. A smile formed on her face. She pushed the emergency stop button.

Alex was confused with this move. "Clover! What are you doing? Are you just going to leave Sam up there?"

Clover pushed the top panel open. "Of course not Alex! But I found a faster way to the top!"

Alex frowned with resignation. "I have a bad feeling about this." She followed Clover to the top of the elevator.

"Okay! You know that Matrix movie where they needed to get to the roof?" Clover grinned.

Alex sighed. "I'll hold on tightly."

"Goody!" Clover held on tightly to the elevator, took out her boomerang buzz saw beret, and sliced the cable. "This should do the TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Clover and Alex were sent flying to the top floor.

Inside Vandenburg Bulding – Top Floor

"We seem to be equals." The Whip grinned. "I don't like equals." The Whip kicked the Phantom in the groin. To her surprise, he didn't seem to feel any groin.

"That was a cheap move." The Phantom kicked the Whip in the head.

The Whip back flipped away from the Phantom. She prepared to strike again. "Some man you are. Wearing a cup!"

Phantom shook his head in an amusement. "Did you really think I wouldn't have prepared for everything?"

**POW!** The doors behind the Whip were busted open.

"More WOOHP agents!" The Whip grinned at them.

"Hey! It's that freaky SM woman!" Clover pointed at her.

The Whip sweat dropped. "I'm not into…"

"And that bad looking top hat guy!" Alex pointed at the Phantom.

The Phantom grinned. "So, we finally meet." He bowed his head. "I am, PHANTOM OF NATURE!"

Clover and Alex stood there and blinked at the Phantom, before both of them busted out laughing. "Phantom of Nature? BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Phantom sweat dropped.

"And I thought the Whip was bad." Clover was holding her knees as her stomach started to hurt from all the laughing. "But the Phantom of Nature?"

"Hahahahaha!" Alex wiped a tear away. "Man you need a better agent!"

Whip grinned. "I'm not the only one who thought your name was stupid!"

Phantom whacked himself in the head. "It is a good name!" He sighed as Clover and Alex continued laughing. "Very well…" He snapped his fingers. More guards surrounded them. This immediately stopped Clover and Alex's laughing. "While I like to stay and fight…I have better things to do." He started running towards the window.

"He's getting away!" The Whip tried to follow him, but a group of guards blocked her path.

"Well, we got done with a group of guards down there. Guess I shouldn't worry about a few more!" Clover got into a fighting stance.

Alex followed.

The Whip narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Get out of the way!" She took out a short sword, and decapitated the first guard. The guard's expression was frozen in pure horror as his head fell to the ground.

Clover and Alex stood there with their mouths wide open. The other guards did the same as they saw one of their own, dead.

The guards that were blocking the Whip all stood in fear.

"Prepare to join your friend!" The Whip took out her whip and swung it at the group. The top spiky part of the whip grabbed a hold of a few guards, and ripped their flesh. She approached another group and shattered their limbs.

The Phantom crashed through the window and caught a hold of the ladder. He climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit of the helicopter. As they were speeding away in the helicopter, his thoughts rested on one woman. "This is going to be more fun then I thought."

Clover and Alex just stood there in the carnage. Alex's eyes started to twitch.

"DAMN IT!" The Whip slammed her fist at a column. "I have to go you to. I'll let WOOHP clean up from here. Say hi to Jerry for me!" The Whip waved goodbye to Clover and Alex and jumped away.

Clover and Alex continue to just stand there as the room was filled with groins of fallen guards and severed limbs.

"Don't tell me I just saw that." Clover stood there wide-eyed.

"Is she really a friend?" Alex right eye continued to twitch.

"Friend?" Clover was snapped to the side door. "Sam!"

Alex snapped to the same door as Clover voice hit her ears. "Sam!"

Both ran in and saw a tied up Sam. Sam was struggling to break free of her bonds.

"Hey guys! Glad you could all make it." Sam weakly smiled as blood tricked down her forehead.

"Oh no!" Alex screamed in fear. "You're hurt. Did that psycho woman do that to you?"

"The Whip?" Sam looked at Alex and shook her head in embarrassment. "Um, not really. While I tried to break free of her bonds, I…sort of hit my head on the desk. Heheh."

"Well, we're glad that you're okay Sam!" Clover used her laser lipstick to cut Sam's restraints. "That Whip person really needs to see a shrink! I mean, look what she did to the guards!"

"Speaking of needing a shrink, what happened to that Phantom guy?" Sam rubbed her hands as she slowly got up.

"Him? That weirdo with a stupid name got away too." Clover looked back at the office room. "Sam, better prepare yourself."

"What do you mean Clover?" After she picked up her X-Powder, she entered the office. She contacted Jerry as she entered. "Jerry! Send your…" She stared at the room in shock. "Whoa."

Alex looked at the room again for a moment, before she looked away. "This was all the Whip's doing."

"Yeah okay…" Clover began to speak again. "She really needs a little anger management."

"At least she kept the CEO alive and well." Sam went up to him. He was shaking in fear. "Guess you can say he was one of the lucky ones." She again turned to the severely injured and dead guards.

A WOOHP helicopter began hovering in front of the shattered window. WOOHP agents entered and took the surviving guards and placed them on stretchers. Jerry looked inside. "Looks like the handiwork of The Whip I presume."

"I guess we need to keep an eye on her too." Alex raised her nose in the air as she tried not to look at the guards.

Clover frowned until she looked at the shuriken on the wall. "Hey wait a second…" She looked closer at the shuriken. They had a flower decoration on them. "These aren't just any ninja stars, their WOOHP ninja stars!"

"Really?" Sam looked at them again. "You're right. They are WOOHP ninja stars."

"This could be bad." Clover said gloomily.

-End of Chapter 5

Have you noticed I'm not good with names? Hehehe. And yes, it is another long chapter. Seems the chapters just keep getting longer as we go along. All well. I hope to keep the chapters short but, well, they are not turning out that way. Oh, and I am supposed to be studying for, two midterms, and three quizzes this week. Um, oops? Well, don't worry about me. I think I can make it! Especially now with this chapter away and done with. Anyways, this chapter is out of the way. On to the next one!

Well, before that, I will probably work on my "Two Birds…Part 2" update. Then my Eva fic. Or maybe my TT:SAC fic. Well, I am now glad that I got DLA out of the way.

Next Chapter, what will happen to the protest the Forest Defense Fund organize? Who is the Phantom? Will the Whip strike again? And are Scott and Sam becoming an item? What about Mandy? And is that Brittany I see? Until then, later!

OMAKE!

Clover: Okay! When I signed up, I didn't intend to have flying body parts flying around! And who is this Whip person?

Alex: Well, you've seen Sim's other work, what did you expect?

Sam: Yeah! Besides, you should've seen some of the other TS stories here.

Clover: (thinking about a few) Don't remind me.

Alex: Maybe we can ask Sim to tone it down a bit?

Sam: Sure thing! Hey Sim…(enters my trailer. Quickly exits it). Umm…

Clover: What Sam? He wasn't naked in there was he? (Clover things about that) Ew! Nasty!

Sam: Not exactly. But…

Sailor Mercury: (exits SimmyC's trailer) Bye SimmyC!

Spies: (staring at Sailor Mercury)

SimmyC: Bye Amy! (Sees girls) Sup?

Spies: Uhhhhhhh…

SimmyC: What?

Spies: Nothing.

-Sorry if this addition isn't that funny. But well, I was bored. And no, I'm not that big of a Sailor Moon fan. Though Sailor Mercury…


	6. Protest Much?

Chapter 6 of "Crack of a Whip"! I just keep pumping out these updates! This makes it what, NINE updates in two months? Cool isn't it? Of course, these are nine updates SINCE I returned to school. Hehehe.

Anyways, well, I am slowly catching up to the point where I have seen almost ALL of the current TS shown on CN (Canada's currently lucky. They are WAY ahead on us in the third season). As it stands, I still have about 19 episodes to go. All giving me ideas for this story! Well, to an extent. I mean, it isn't like I will have EVERYTHING from the series into this story (especially non-important details like what exactly Clover, Sam, or Alex said in one mission). Though it certainly doesn't hurt either.

What else should I say before I start the story? Oh yeah, if you are looking for whatever plans for the length of this story, it should be around about twelve chapters or so. I don't want this story to be too long. At the same time, given how much stuff I have planned for it, it won't be too short either. Though I have to admit, these chapters ARE getting quite long now. Almost "Silent Titan" or "Unfortunate Life of Shinji Ikari" long! For a series that I never thought I'd write for, I never thought I would write so much for this particular story.

Oh yeah, and in case you haven't noticed, the clothes description and all, well, given my lack of creativity about the 'hip' fashion that is shown in the series, I just look at some screenshots of the series, and use their outfits. Hehehe. Well, solve that problem.

Without anything else to say, on with the story!

Spies House

7:14 AM PST

"Alex! Are you done puking?" Clover banged the bathroom door. "I have to like, really go right now!" Clover was wearing a pink tank top with a 70ish ruffled cut at the bottom of it, with dark violet pants and a lighter violet belt to boot.

Alex was inside the bathroom. She was kneeled over the toilet. She was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, and black shorts. Her face was a sickly green. "I haven't felt this ill since we went inside of Jerry." (AN: I have yet to see that episode. And from what I hear about it, it's an episode I'm not in a hurry to see either)

"Ewwwww. Don't remind me of that mission." Clover said disgusted. "Also, it better be clean in there! I don't want to be sitting on you lunch!"

Sam walked out of her room. She was seemingly happy. "Hi Clover!" She was wearing a red shirt with a pink jacket, as well as a blue jean skirt. "Is Alex still sick from last night?"

"Jya! Who wouldn't be?" Clover was holding her crotch as she tries to hold it in. "And I like, really have to go like right at this moment!" Clover then realized something. "Say Sam, you don't seem too bothered about what happened last night."

"Why should I be?" Sam looked confused at Clover.

Clover looked at Sam with bemusement. "Oh I don't know, maybe because that Whip person like, totally messed up those guards. She even killed a few of them! You saw what she did! Psychiatric help much! Your lucky that you didn't see it when it was happened."

"Yeah. She did go a little too far." Sam frowned. "But hey, at least we are step closer to solving this annoying case!" Sam smiled brightly.

"Yeah. I guess we are aren't we?" Clover still was suspicious about Sam's cheerful attitude. Then, something clicked in Clover's mind. "Say, you're not happy because you're going to see Scott again aren't you?"

"What?" Sam blushed. "Of course not! I'm just, well…happy to be home! That's all!"

Clover grinned. "Sure Sam. That's it."

Alex finally exited the bathroom. "Bathroom is all your Clover."

"Finally! I was about to burst!" Clover rushed in. Clover's eyes widened as she sees what is in front of her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh yeah. And sorry about the mess." Alex hiccupped.

"Ever head of toilet paper Alex?" Clover yelled. Clover quickly tried to clean up as much of the toilet before she had to sit down on it.

Sam looked on wide-eyed.

Beverly Hill High School

8:25 AM PST

Alex, Clover, and Sam were running to their classes.

"Phew! Got here before the bell!" Sam smiled with relief.

As they were walking to their lockers, they all stopped as they nearly bumped into the last person they expected to meet on this day.

"Hi girls!" Ryan, wearing brown leather jacket, a plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and leather boots waved at them.

Alex stared at Ryan bewildered. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in…"

Clover and Sam covered Alex's mouth.

"Hehehe." Sam gave an abashed expression. "What my friend meant was, shouldn't you be heading to class right now?"

"Yeah!" Clover also gave an abashed expression. "You know, we're before the bell rings and all! I mean, we're always late because we have to wait for Sam to pick out her outfit…"

Sam glared at Clover.

Clover continued innocently. "But you're not! At least we…"

Ryan grinned. "Oh me? I was just waiting for a few hot girls to talk to before I headed to class. Well, I guess I should be heading…"

"Mmph," was all Alex could get out.

"Yeah!" Sam still held a hand to Alex's mouth. "Guess I'll see you around!"

"Oh and Sam…" Ryan waved at her. "Hope to see you at this weeks protest!"

"Will be there! Thanks!" Sam smiled as she waved back with her free hand.

As Ryan left the their immediate vicinity, all three girls sighed in relief.

"Okay! Can anyone explain to me why Ryan is still free?" Alex looked at her two friends with concern. "And doesn't he know about us?"

"No." Sam shook her head. "At least not yet. Remember, he left when that Phantom loser was fighting the Whip remember?"

"Not really since we weren't there." Clover frowned. "Still, you are right in that, when Alex and I got to the top, he was nowhere to be seen."

"Yeah, that's true." Alex agreed. "But still, that doesn't explain why he's free!"

"No! But I bet…" Sam stopped herself as Mandy loomed over them.

"What are you three losers doing?" Mandy, wearing a purple sleeveless dress, with a white shirt under it, stared at the three.

"Oh nothing!" Alex innocently replied. "We're just…going over a few beauty tips! That's all!"

"You and beauty?" Mandy grinned with amusement. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! **Snort. **You three are like the total opposite of beauty! I'm surprised the mirrors haven't cracked yet for the three of you."

All three girls fumed.

"Oh and Sam…" Mandy waved back at her. "I'll see you at this weeks protest! Soon, Scott will know the TRUE activist when he sees one!"

Sam was burning with rage. "I'll see you there Mandy!"

Clover frowned. "Well, now that the ugly one has passed…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Mandy yelled back. "You will…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Clover turned to Sam and Alex. "Now, about this Ryan business…"

"We need to contact Jerry." Sam took out her X-Powder and contacted Jerry. "Jerry?"

"Again Sam?" Jerry grinned. "I seem to be quite popular this week."

"You wouldn't be so popular this week if it wasn't for the fact that a certain someone is free right now." Alex scowled.

"Yeah!" Sam scowled too. "Why is Ryan free?"

"Oh him. Well…" Jerry looked at the three pissed off girls. "Well, you see, since we haven't caught his father, Doctor Root, or the…" Jerry started to snicker. "Phantom…hehe…of…hehe…Nature…hehehe…"

The three girls started to snicker.

Jerry tried to compose himself before he continued. He cleared his throat. "Well, him. We allowed Ryan to run free for the moment in the hopes that he can lead them to us. Besides, we have our best three agents watching out for him."

"Really?" The spies replied with big smiles. All three looked around.

"Where are they?" Clover asked.

"Well, you three of course!" Jerry winked at them.

The three sweat dropped.

"Um…thanks Jer." Sam replied nonchalantly. "Well, talk to you later I guess. Hopefully NOT SOON!"

Jerry was taken aback a bit. "Um, sure girls." Jerry sweat dropped.

Sam closed her X-Powder. "I can't believe this. We have to baby sit him now?"

**_The bell rings._**

"Oh no!" Alex panicked. "We have to hurry!"

**_Five Days Later…_**

Standard Oil Building

3:22 PM PST

So far, nothing major happened during the week. Sam and Scott seemed to be bonding a bit, with Mandy looming to prevent anything major from happening, and Alex and Clover were keeping tabs on Ryan. So far, nothing worthwhile occurred even with him. Now, it was time for the big protest. Something has to happened on this day.

Alex and Clover were wearing their jumpsuits. They peeked out from a corner to see the protestors. In the crowd was Sam.

Alex was using her X-Powder. "Hey Sam. Anything so far?"

Sam shook her head. Sam was wearing a T-shirt with _Save the Forest _on it, which was ripped on the bottom, as well as blue jean with the legs cut off to make them look like shorts. She was also wearing some warn out tennis shoes. "Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary so far." A fat guy with a dirty shirt and pants passed her. Sam made a face in disgust as she caught of whiff of him. "I just wish half the protestors here took a bath."

Alex giggled. "Sucks to be you."

Sam scowled. "Don't rub it in!"

"Hey Sam! Who are you talking to?" Scott said behind her.

Sam jumped up. She quickly hid her X-Powder behind her. "Oh, nothing Scott!" She blushed.

"So you did show up Sammy!" Mandy was standing next to him.

"Nice to meet you too Mandy." Sam's expression changed to a look of indifference.

Suddenly a group of security guards exited the building. "This is private property! You can't be here!"

"Stop destroying our forest then!" Yelled the crowd.

"That's it. Gas mask people!" The security guards all put their gas mask on. They all started firing into crowd.

Everyone started running.

Scott coughed. "Hey! Where is everyone going? Don't you see what they are trying to do? And where is your guy's gas mask? And where is mine?" Scott was frantically searching for his gas mask.

"Ahhhhh!" Mandy screamed. "Tear gas will so ruin my mascara!" She started running.

"So much for conviction." Sam put on a gas mask. "Sorry Scott but this is a bit more important. I'll make it up to you later." She then suspiciously looked from side to side. "Where's Ryan?" Suddenly she sees someone enter the Standard Oil Building. She instantly contacted Alex and Clover. "Guys, someone is trying to enter the building. And you can probably guess whom they belong to. I'm going in."

"Hey wait a second! Wait for us!" Alex yelled. "Come on Clover!"

"Through the tear gas?" Clover complained. "But that gas will so ruin my hair!"

Alex glared at Clover. "We need to help Sam, before she meets that crazy Whip woman or Phantom! Remember Clover?"

"Okay okay!" Clover conceded.

Both Alex and Clover ran towards the Standard Oil Building.

Inside Standard Oil Building – First Floor 

Sam was in an alleyway. With the help of the X-Powder, she was able to change into her sneaking suit instantly. She busted down a side door and entered the building. She kneeled down behind a potted plant, watched and listened in to the group in front of her.

"With those security guards busy, we shouldn't have to worry about them getting in the way. However, we still need to do this fast. Remember, we get the CEO, and get out." Ryan yelled at the group. "WOOHP and that new person, the Whip has given us more trouble then we imagined."

One of the thug men spoke up. "Gotcha. Though at least this Whip person has a better name then…"

"SILENCE!" Ryan yelled at him. "Our leader might need someone to come up with better names, but he has moved this movement forward for years! My father certainly trusts him." Ryan grinned for some reason. "Oh, and one last thing before I go, remember, send someone to acquire the information we need. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" The men saluted before they all entered the stairway.

"Information?" Sam thought about this for a moment. "That must be the big meeting! I better get it before these losers do!" Sam ran in after them.

Alex and Clover also reached the ground level floor.

"Do you see Sam anywhere?" Alex asked concerned.

Clover shook her head. "No! She must've gone in after them!"

"Well, what are we doing here for? Let's go!" Alex was about to run towards the stairs, but Clover stopped her.

"Hello! Remember the last time?" Clover frowned.

"Yeah!" Alex nodded. "Which is why we are not taking the elevator!"

"No, not just that." Clover sighed. "The other part."

"The Whip massacring all those baddies?" Alex asked confused.

Clover continued to make faces. "Why do I have to be the smart one right now? No! When there were tons of henchmen waiting for us! Hello?"

"Oh yeah! That!" Alex sweat dropped. She then looked around the first floor. So far, they see nothing. "Doesn't seem to be any henchmen here!"

"Yeah. However, we must not take any chances." Clover cautiously took a step out. She then instantly went behind a wall and checked her side. "So far, all the baddies are not here. I guess this time, we don't have to worry about running into them yet." She then opened the stairway shaft and looked up. "According to the information Jerry provided us, the CEO is guy is on the top floor."

Alex followed. She instantly frowned as she looked up the stairway. "Why do the bosses always to work at the top?"

Top Floor 

"What, what's going on?" The elderly man asked as a group of masked men, around twelve, surrounded him.

"We're here to take you into custody." The apparently leader of the masked man grinned.

"Custody? What do you mean custody?" The elderly man replied in fear. "I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh yes you have!" The leader raised his weapon at him. "Crimes against Mother Nature!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" One of the masked men in the pack screamed.

"Huh?" The leader turned around to the man in pain.

"Well, well, well." The Whip grinned. She was wearing her leather uniform and weapons. In one hand, held a whip, on the other, the poor victim of her whip. The tank on his back was destroyed, leaving his back all scratched up. "More idiots."

"The Whip I presumed!" The leader crossed his arms.

"Guilty as charged." The Whip grinned. "So, where is your fearless leader now? You know, the one with the stupid name?"

"It's not a…well…" The leader couldn't lie. It was a stupid name. Still… "He's not here. But he will be so glad when we bring you in!"

"Go ahead and try!" The Whip cracked her whip at the first group of men in front her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Six of the masked men held their chest as the whip sliced open a huge gash on their chest.

The leader started to shake and pointed at her. "HEY! We…we weren't ready!"

The Whip sweat dropped. "Since when do you...nevermind." She side kicked another masked men. As she was doing this, she grabbed his arm, and broke it.

"Ah!" That man screamed in pain.

The leader was not in full panic mode. "What are you fools doing? Fire!" The leader yelled.

"But…" Second masked men protested.

"DO IT!" The leader yelled.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Alex and Clover jumped over the stairway railing.

"Still no one?" Alex asked confused.

"Good for us! Now come on!" Clover kicked the door open. "Sam might be in danger!"

As she was saying this, the sounds of a group of men screaming in pain hit them.

"Sam? You mean the bad guys." Alex commented.

"Okay!" Clover punched her hand. "No more miss nice girl! This Whip person has to go down!"

Alex nodded and held her breath as she prepared herself for what she might see. She and Clover both broke down the CEO's office door. What they see was another bloody scene. Their eyes widened instantly at what they saw.

The Whip was breaking another man's arm. A group of men were also plant food next them. The Whip stabbed another masked man in the shoulder. She then spun kick and sent the final man into the wall.

The leader was cowering in a corner.

The Whip cracks her neck as she approached the leader. "Just you and me it seems."

"We must contact Sam!" Clover got her X-Powder and tried contacting Sam. "Sam!" However, for whatever reason, they couldn't get a hold of her. "Sam? Where are you?"

The Whip grinned. "Trying to contact this girls?"

"SAM'S X-POWDER!" Alex and Clover both yelled in fear.

"What have you done with Sam?" Alex yelled concern.

"If you've touched one hair on her…" Clover's anger grew.

"Relax!" The Whip grinned. "All I did was jack her X-Powder. Stupid girl probably doesn't realize that she is missing it."

"My friend is not stupid!" Steam was coming out of Alex's ear.

"Okay you psycho S and M queen, you're going down!" Clover ran up to her, and tripped on a man's broken leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clover fell flat on her head.

The Whip sweat dropped. "Good job Clover. Oh, and I'm not into S and M."

Alex then jumped up and started punching The Whip. "You must be stopped you, freaky person!"

The Whip avoided each punch attempt. She ducked when Alex tried to kick her. "Look girls, my beef isn't with WOOHP. It's with them!"

Clover recovered. "It is now!" She got up and joined Alex in trying to hit the Whip. However, The Whip easily avoided each attempt.

"You are leaving me no cho…" The Whip looked at the wall next to her as she continued to avoid Alex and Clover's attack. She sees a red dot. "GET DOWN!" She instantly pushes the two.

Alex and Clover were stunned. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They fell over a few guys.

**BOOM! **The window shattered.

The Whip back flipped, avoiding the bullet from the high-powered rifle by mere inches.

"Uhhhhhhh…" The elderly CEO was wetting his pants.

"What the hell are you doing? GET DOWN!" The Whip forced the CEO down.

**BOOM! **Another bullet makes a huge hole on the CEO's desk. **BOOM!** One of the henchmen's head explodes.

"EEK!" Clover and Alex squeaked out. They took cover against a few bodies.

Clover looked at the headless masked man in complete shock. "That guy doesn't even care for his own men!"

"Why do they work for him?" Alex wondered aloud.

Whip looked outside the window. She sees a helicopter. Inside the helicopter, was the Phantom brandishing a high-powered rifle.

"So we meet again, Whip." The heavily digitized voice said. "I see you have done another fine job of getting in the way."

The Whip grinned. "I hope to do more of that."

The Phantom laughed. "You won't even come close. Once this conference takes place, the world will be safe for generations to come!"

"The world?" The Whip frowned. "Don't count on it!"

The Phantom glared at him. "Oh, it will be safe. However, at the moment, I Phan…"

The Whip was trying to hold down a giggle. "Please! I wouldn't recommend saying your name!"

The Phantom sweat dropped. "It's a…" He sighed. "Very well," he aimed the rifle at the Whip. "I would like to make a simple exchange; your life, with the leader of my little hit squad. I would add the CEO, but I have a feeling that would be asking too much."

Now the Whip laughed. "Hahahah! You mean your pathetic team leader here?"

The Phantom nodded. "While I admit, he has disappointed me, I still have some use for him." He continued to aim directly at the Whip. "Now, give him to me."

"If you insist." The Whip grabbed the team leader.

The team leader was shaking. "Oh thank you…"

The Whip held him, dangling over the building's edge. "I'm sorry, but my arms don't reach that long!"

The team leader was now panicking.

"Very well." The Phantom ordered his pilot to come in closer.

"My arms are getting tired." The Whip grinned as he looked at the Phantom. Although he was wearing a mask, he seemed quite concerned.

Alex and Clover simply stared at the scene.

"Should we do something?" Alex asked.

"Do what?" Clover replied. "We might get killed by that psycho bad name much guy. Or we might get killed by the Whip."

"This should be close enough." The Phantom commanded. "Now, give him to me!"

"I don't know. It's still a little far." The Whip grinned. "And my arms are getting even more tired."

The Phantom shook his head in disbelief. "You wouldn't…"

"Oops!" The Whip let go of the team leader.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The team leader fell towards the first floor. **CRASH! **It wasn't pretty.

"No!" As the Phantom was seeing this, the Whip took out her buzz saw beret and slashed the Phantom's rifle. His rifle fell to pieces. He looked up in shock at the Whip.

"Now to end this…" The Whip grabbed her buzz saw beret as it came around again.

The Phantom shot a gas canister into the office. "This is just the beginning Whip!"

The Whip coughed as she watch the helicopter speed away. "Coward!"

Alex and Clover covered their mouths as the tried not to breathe in the gas. As they were doing this, the Whip jumped over them.

"Hey!" Clover yelled as they at the escaping Whip. She coughed as the gas was getting to her. "She's getting away!"

After a few minutes of coughing, the gas finally started to dissipate. At that moment, Sam came running in.

"GUYS!" Sam ran towards them. "I tried to get here as fast as I can when I heard all the commotion!"

"Sam?" Alex hugged Sam. "I am so glad that you are alright! We were concerned that the Whip might've gotten you."

"Whip?" Sam looked at Alex. "Guess I was lucky that I didn't meet her."

"Sam! Where were you by the way?" Clover asked with wonder.

"Me? I was two floor downs from here." Sam replied. "I was looking for information about their potential target. Guys, I know where their next target will be!"

"Great! You should tell Jerry!" Clover nodded. "But the Whip, did you see her?"

Sam shook her head. "I went straight here when I heard the gun fire! I didn't see anyone."

"Great." Alex sighed. "Not only did mister bad name get away, so did the Whip."

Clover then noticed something odd with Sam. "Um, Sam, what's with the lipstick?"

"Lipstick?" Sam looked at Clover confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since when do you wear black lipstick?" Clover looked at Sam oddly.

"Huh?" Sam touched her lips. "Um…" Her eyes go wide as she realized what Clover was talking about. Sam turned around instantly and rubbed her mouth clean of the lipstick. "I was just…um…trying out a new lipstick of Scott! That's all!"

"Really?" Clover teased. She grinned at Sam who started to blush. "Looks like you are taking this quite seriously. Well, if you want my advice, don't go with black. That whole Goth thing, so last century!"

A light bulb seemed to click inside Alex's head. "Oh, that reminds me! The Whip stole your X-Powder."

"What?" Sam looked at Alex stunned. "Don't be silly Alex! I have my X-Powder right…" Sam realized that she was right. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Where could it be?"

Clover and Alex sweat dropped.

"I hate to say it," Clover frowned. "But the Whip was right."

"Not the stupid part though." Alex added.

"Stupid?" Sam scowled at Alex. "She called me stupid? Well, I am NOT stupid!" Sam looked up with defiance. "Besides, I just, misplaced my X-Powder! That's all! Hehehe…"

"I believe this is what you are looking for Sam?" Jerry walked in behind them. "I found it in the elevator. And in case any of you three were wondering, no sign of the Whip."

"Uh..." Sam was completely embarrassed. She grabbed the X-Powder out of Jerry's hand. Thanks, Jerry."

"Next time, keep an eye on your equipment Sam." Jerry glared at her.

"Hehehe." Sam held a funny mortified grin as she pushed her indexes together. "Sorry."

"Well, looks like the Whip left us with another mess to clean up." Jerry looked around the office.

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "I don't know who I should be more worried about. This Phantom guy, or the Whip."

"Yeah!" Clover looked at her hair. "And now I have this…" Clover ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at her hand as she realized that it was now covered in blood. "EEK!"

"Yes." Jerry looked around the office some more. He sees the shaken CEO that was now being taken away by WOOHP agents. "It seems that the Whip should be considered dangerous and someone to watch out for." Jerry watched a few bodies being taken away. "By the way, did you at least get some useful information about what they are after?"

"Yes." Sam turned serious. "I found out their next target. It's going to happen next month at the UN Conference on Global Warming. All the major polluting industries will be there."

"Next month huh?" Although he doesn't know all the details yet, Jerry agreed that would be the perfect target for them. "If we get them before then, that conference should be safe. Continue to keep an eye on Ryan. Also, any clues to get the Phantom will be welcomed."

"Okay!" Clover nodded. "Now, can we please go home so that I can wash this…this…blood off of me?" Clover was disgusted. "I'm going to have so many nightmares of today!"

"But didn't the other day give you nightmares?" Alex wondered.

"No." Clover seemed to be on the brink of breaking down. "I mean, that was disgusting and all but now, LOOK AT ME! The blood, it got on me! I feel so icky right now!"

Jerry sighed.

Secret Hideout – Somewhere

5:34 PM PST

"So, are you still sure about this?" Doctor Root asked concerned.

"We still got the necessary information." The Phantom sat back. "Losing one of our team leaders, although incompetent, was still unfortunate, but something we can still get around."

"She also took out the entire team." Doctor Root added. "She is proving to be a more formidable challenger."

"That is correct." The Phantom rose from his chair. "And a much more fascinating one at that!"

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Cool! I was about to get it to about 4000 words! I was afraid that this chapter might be over 5000 like the last one. Phew! Didn't happen. Edit, well, now I've added about 600 more words. Still, not 5000 at least.

BTW, unless you are as clueless as Alex and Clover (You have to admit, they are kind of clueless from time to time. And yes, even Sam in a few episodes), you can probably guess who the Whip is. Well, I was never really good at keeping identities hidden! Hehehe. Still, I hope you like this new side of her.

Next Chapter…before the big day, another incident occurs. Will the Whip be involved? And given the situation, an agent has been sent in to capture the Whip. This agent…goes by the name of Brittany! Oh yeah. I said she was supposed to be in this chapter. Well, now she will show up in the next chapter instead! Until then…later!


	7. Factory Romp!

This is chapter 7 of CotW! Seems this story is getting a ton of updates. Why this one instead of all my Teen Titans, Eva, or Oh! My Goddess story? Um, don't know. Well, okay, if there is a reason, it is simply because I want to continue this story first, then the others right at this moment. And my OMG story, well, due to the lack of source material knowledge, this one will remain a slow updater. I think I'm on a roll with this one, and I don't want to jinx it. Despite the fact that it is still, one of my least reviewed stories that is more then two chapters (though for my TT: SAC story, I only got 2 review for the last update. Yet even then, that's still two more review then this story. Heck, even the crazier and shorter story, "Freaky Naked Jerry Much?" which also only has two chapters, yet it is coming close to this story's review number! Scary).

Also, Teen Titans has been running a string of blah episodes so far. Not "Birthmark", that episode was awesome! But "Cyborg the Barbarian" and "Employee of the Month" were both kind of blah (the latter being a little better, but not by much). This probably put a damper on my mood to write more Teen Titan updates. Doesn't help much that all Teen Titans are in reruns at the moment. Don't worry; I will continue my Teen Titan stories (as well as Eva and Oh! My Goddess story. Especially now that I have acquired the Oh! My Goddess movie) eventually. But right now, this one came up first.

Also, the last chapter has been proofread and revised. As I have said many times before, I normally don't proofread before I post them. This could be good, or bad thing (mostly bad if you really hate grammar and spelling mistakes). However, the good thing I have found is that, the later I proofread (like right before I post the next update), the more mistakes I catch. Also, I can make little revisions here and there that I would normally not do. Something I did with the last chapter since, I added nearly 600 more words to it. Or is it 300? Either way, that's still a semi-significant number. Of course you could argue that I should postpone an update then, hehehe. Well, yeah I guess I could do that. But then, that would mean delaying the updates then that I have said before, am very eager to put up. And given that normally (before my current spurt of inspiration) updates were far and few between, I think I prefer the earlier.

The only real concern I have with this story is characterization. Not that it isn't really hard to keep the characters in characters, it's just that, well, for certain aspects, like coming up with as many Valley Girl expressions for Clover for example, not easy. It isn't like I know a lot Valley Girls to draw inspiration from (and I live in California. Shows how much the show creators know about girls here). Still, overall the characters should be fine in this category.

And one last thing before the start of the update, Britney will make an appearance in this chapter. If you have read the last bit on Chapter 5, I said she was supposed to make an appearance in the last one. Well, whoops! I've completely forgot about her when I wrote the last chapter. I could see where I could've added her, but, for some reason, I didn't. I'll make up for it and added her here! Also, about the spelling of the name, MS Word likes to spell it as Brittany. And CN website (although you really have to find it. I found it under the video clips section that might now be gone. They spell Britney. Since I assume CN is correct, then that is the correct spelling of her name).

On with the story!

Beverly Hills High - Cafeteria

12:22 PM PST

A few days have past since the latest incident. So far, everything has been quiet.

Clover was wearing a blue jean jacket, red shirt, and blue jean skirt. She was also wearing black boots. She was drinking a latte, along with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich that she ordered from the school cafeteria. Clover was still bothered by what happened a few days ago. "I can't believe that Whip person dropped that bad guy!" Clover sighed. "I mean, sure he was bad, but she didn't have to drop him!" As she was running her fingers through her hair, she remembered what happened. "And not only was my hair ruined, it was covered in someone else's blood!"

"Totally. That was so not cool." Alex frowned. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a flower on it, and blue jeans. She was also drinking a latte. She was eating a turkey sandwich that she ordered from the school cafeteria. "And for that guy, who was he by the way?"

"According to Jerry, just some guy who used to work for Vandenburg security." Sam took a sip from her latte. She was eating a ham and cheese sandwich that she ordered from the school cafeteria. She was wearing a blue 70ish shirt with blue bellbottom jeans.

Alex and Clover looked at Sam. Again, she didn't seem to be bothered by the events a few days ago.

"Um, Sam," Clover asked with a hint of concern. "Aren't you at the very least bothered by all the deaths?"

"I sure am!" Sam frowned. "This Phantom guy has no penchant for the value of life!"

"Not just him." Alex added. "But the Whip as well."

"Oh her?" Sam looked at her friends. "Yeah, her too! Though if you think about it, all the people she killed were bad…"

"So?" Clover replied with a little annoyance. "Even if they were bad, that was no way to treat a bad guy! I mean…" Clover thought about a few villains that she fought before. "True, I thought about giving that Doctor Gelee a thing or two for nearly boring me to death, or that ringmaster guy for turning me into a horrifying circus freak, but actually doing it? No way sister! I think I have more self control then that."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry if I don't seem too bothered by what happened. I am. It's just that, I've been too preoccupied with the other aspect of this case since I want this mission to be over by now. Specifically before next month arrives when the big finally is supposed to take place."

"That is true." Alex concurred. "I mean, this is our longest case so far, time wise. And if we don't stop them before next month, it's going to be way worse then it already is. And believe me, it was already bad."

"But we haven't gotten many clues at this point!" Clover complained. "Ryan hasn't given us anything useful. Although, for a bad guy, he does have a nice butt I have to admit…" Clover noticed Sam and Alex glaring at her. "Um, hehe, anyways, yeah, nothing that will lead us to his daddy or Phantom. And you Sam?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing from the meetings. Maybe I could somehow get Scott to give me some more info next time." Sam sighed with frustration.

"I see you're using your new boyfriend for some good use." Clover grinned. "I always knew something good could come by this."

Sam blushed before she sat up straight. "Clover! That's not what I was thinking when…um…"

Alex giggled. "Hey, kill two birds with one stone right?" Alex then questioned that phrase. "Although whoever came up with that saying was kind of mean. I mean hitting and killing two birds?"

"And then there's that Whip person." Clover added with a hint of hopelessness. "There's no way we can follow the Phantom, and get clues on the Whip at the same time!"

"Leave that up to me." A girl behind them replied.

The girls looked back and saw a very familiar face. "Britney!"

Britney smiled and waved at the three. She was wearing a flowery skirt with a blue spaghetti strapped bikini top. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"I don't see why not!" Alex got up and hugged her. "Been a while since we've seen you!"

"Yeah!" Clover grinned. "It's nice to see you again after what seemed like ages! Well, okay, we saw you recently on that one mission, but that was like, what, a few months ago or something? And whatever happened to Demitri and Javier? You know, your hunky teammates?" (AN: It has been revealed that Demitri and Javier are Britney's new teammates as of "Escape from WOOHP Island." Still, that's pretty much the only thing I will reference from the episode. The only reason why I'm not referencing that episode completely is, well, given that I want this story to be as up to date as possible, I'm leaving room for a possible reappearance in Season 4 and, if it comes to that, Season 5 even.)

"Oh them?" Britney sweat dropped. "Um, they're around. In fact, their on their own mission. Though…" Britney had a flashback where Demitri tried to make a move on her during one of their missions. She slapped him hard. Suddenly, Javier decided to make his move. She did the same to him. 'Cute boys. They are great on the outside, but once you get to know them, they can be huge jerks too. Maybe this is why most of the teams are single gendered.' "I needed a little time off from them. Besides, I think they can take care of themselves."

"I wonder what they are doing right now?" Clover wondered as she remembered those two cute WOOHP spies when Britney introduced them. "Probably doing something manly and romantic as they saved the world!"

Somewhere in Africa

"Demitri?" The red headed agent Javier was up a tree as a group of lions hungrily looked at them from the ground. It didn't help them much that they dropped most of their gadgets on the ground. "Have you contracted Jerry yet to get us out?"

"I tried but I can't get a hold of him!" Demitri was shaking in fear. "You sure Jerry wasn't pissed when he gave us this mission?"

"Why would he have been pissed?" Javier was sweating in fear.

The branch they were on started to crack. Both of them gulped.

Beverly Hills High - Cafeteria

Sam raised an eyebrow at Britney. "While it is nice to see you again, at the same time, we don't usually see each other unless it deals with saving a world, or saving your butt from danger. I take it you're here to help us on our current mission then."

Britney turned serious as she sat down with the girls. "You are correct Sam."

"So, you're here to catch Phantom?" Alex inquired.

"Not quite." Britney shook her head slightly. "However, it does concern your mission. While you guys chase the Phantom and his men, I have been sent me after the Whip. Any information you can provide me would be quite beneficial."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess that's good. We have enough trouble trying to keep up with the Phantom. Trying to catch the Whip at the same time is just a little too much for us."

"Same here." Clover took another sip from her latte. "The Phantom of Nature, which has got to be the worst villain name we have ever come across with, is just as psycho as the Whip! Which I might add, isn't a great name either, but at least her name is better then theater boy."

"Although, I have to admit, I know she's psycho and all, but she only hurt the baddies so far." Alex conceded.

"Very true." Britney nodded. "However, as you know, her methods are frowned upon at WOOHP, and we shouldn't let a crazed vigilante loose either." Britney happily took a bite from her bagel sandwich. "Now…" She said while chewing. "Anything else about her?"

"Well, other then the fact she has some questionable style, not much." Clover said.

Alex nodded. "Well, there's also the fact that she seemed to be there right before we get there."

"And she uses WOOHP equipment." Sam added. "That's about as much as we know on the subject."

Britney frowned with disappointment. "That's about as much as I know as well."

"Since I assume that you've been snooping around WOOHP looking for clues," Sam inquired. "I wonder if you have any idea who she could be?"

Britney shook her head. "At first, I thought that maybe it was a janitor, or an old spy that used to work for Jerry. So far, none of that panned out. That and, most of Jerry's non-agent staff were male. So that eliminated most of them."

A light bulb clicked inside of Alex's head as realization struck her. "You know, now that you've mentioned it, Jerry does employ a lot of male staff members, but almost none of them are spies!"

"Oh that's not true!" Sam smiled as she tried to retort Alex's comment. "There's Dimitri and Javier! And there's…ummm…" She had to admit, with the exception of Dimitri and Javier who belonged to Britney's team (which she only really knows because of Britney), she doesn't know a lot of non-female spies. Even the many ex-spies, Keiko, Pam, Alice, and Crimson were all female. Then again, he does have those Men In Black people. I guess you can call them agents. "Well, he does have boys that come and arrest the bad guys when we kicked their butts. They almost always come after we do the work though."

"I have no problem with that." Clover added. "As long as they are cute, I'm not complaining!"

Everyone glared at Clover.

"What?" Clover shrank as she felt the glares that were all currently on her.

"Ooooooookay!" Britney broke the silence as she tried to refocus her discussion on the more important matter. "Well, as you know, that greatly narrowed down my suspects list. Which at the moment…hehehe…is no one." Britney's head hit the table. She sat right back up before she continued. "She pretty much defines mysterious."

"Well, what makes you think that she still works for WOOHP?" Sam questioned. "I mean I know that you checked a few of the former spies, but who said it had to be a spy? It could be a disgruntled former researcher or a technician that stole a few items before she left."

"I thought of that too. However," Britney took out her X-Powder and started going through a number of objects. "All the objects that she used were all recent contraptions. Even one, that term-optic suit was still under development when she used it."

"Maybe she has someone on the inside?" Clover thought about this for a few minutes. "Maybe they got through Theo the trash man? I'd say he would be an easy one to manipulate. I bet he hasn't been on a date in months and was desperate for one!"

"Possible." Britney sighed. "Whatever. Still, the easiest way to get her might be to tag along with you guys. She seems to always be there when you're around. The only exception was the first time when she seemed to have a jump on you guys."

"Yeah." Alex rubbed her chin. "I wonder where she gets her info?"

"Maybe she's in cahoots with that Phantom loser after all!" Clover surmised.

Sam shook her head. "I don't think so. If she were in cahoots, why would she be doing everything in her power to stop him? I don't think he would appreciate taking out a bunch of their help."

"Maybe they are really tricking us!" Alex suggested. "Maybe it's some elaborate scheme to think that she is a good person, and then, in the late minute, reveal that she's really working with Phantom as they attempt to rule to the world as King and…um…Queen?"

The other girls simply stared at her.

"Or not?" Alex shrank.

"So, are you saying that they plan to rule the world with their bad names?" Clover joked. She lightly giggled.

"Well, The Whip isn't that bad of a name. Not a great name, but better then Phantoms and…well…" Sam realized that she was getting off the topic by Clover's bad joke. She shook her head as she tried to refocus her thoughts on to what Alex said. "The only thing I might agree with you Alex…" Sam responded. "Is that she definitely had some inside information."

"Yeah. And recently the information has been coming from us." Clover responded annoyed.

"That is true." Britney chimed in. "One way or the other, I will find her and take her down!"

Sam grinned. "I'm sure you can catch her! Just keep an eye out since she could be right in front of you!" She then turned serious. "Speaking of which, Ryan's group has been unusually quiet recently. I don't like the feeling of this. I will have to see if I can get any more information from Scott. I'll be at his house tonight."

"Scott?" Britney looked at the three. "Who's Scott?"

Clover grinned. "I'll tell you later."

Alex giggled.

Scott's House – Living Room

5:06 PM PST

"So you have no idea where Ryan lives?" Sam asked Scott as he was getting a glass of water. "But aren't you like, his friend or something?"

"Never asked to tell you the truth." Scott shook his head and sighed. Scott was wearing a gray shirt; dirty blue jeans with a cowboy belt, and brown work boots. "Still, he's my friend and all but, well, he simply doesn't tell me much. Maybe he doesn't want me to meet his parents or something."

'Especially since one of his parents and is disgruntled ex-scientist.' Sam, who was wearing the same thing that she wore in school, smiled brightly in an attempt to not look suspicious. "So, anything happening with the group now?"

"Well, Ryan gave me a butt load more papers to go through." Suddenly, Scott frowned when he remembered the protest. "And then, what happened next…" Scott punched a vase, shattering it.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Scott…"

Scott shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's just that…" At that moment, the phone rang. He went to the next room and picked it up. "Hello? Scott here!" After a short pause, Scott looked up to Sam. "Um sorry Sam, this might be a while."

"Understood!" Sam smiled. "I'll just wait until you're off the phone."

Scott smiled back at Sam before he returned to the call at hand.

Scott's Bedroom

Immediately after Scott returned to his phone call, Sam started to search for the papers he talked about. 'They must hold something about where Ryan is, or his or the Phantom's next move is.' She quietly snuck into his room and started to look for the papers. She was careful not to leave a mess or he might become suspicious, obviously. As she was looking through his room, he saw a nice brown folder on his desk. 'Damn! Way too big for me to just take a peek at. And if I open it carefully will take too long.' A grin formed on her face. "Lucky for me, I borrowed this from WOOHP!" Sam started to use her X-ray camera that she 'borrowed' from WOOHP. As she was taking pictures however…

Office Room

"Shouldn't I be joining you Ryan?" Scott asked concerned.

Ryan shook his head. "No. I have to do this on my own. As you know, that 'other' group has been causing problems recently. Luckily no one believes we are behind it. However, if something 'coincidently' happens here, it won't be good for us."

"I agree…" Scott thought he heard something behind him. "Sam? Hold on Ryan." Scott placed the phone down and started to approach his room.

Scott's Room

"Sam?" A voice outside the room sounded.

Sam fumbled the camera a bit, taking a few more pictures then she intended. "Uh oh! Not good." 'Think Sam, think!' Sam looked around the room to see if there are any places to help explain why she would be in his room.

Hallway Outside Scott's Room 

Scott looked around the hallway. 'She wasn't in the living room where I last saw her, and she wasn't in the bathroom, where could she be?' As he looked down the hallway, he noticed that he door was slightly closed. Previously, it was wide open since he didn't bother to close it the last time he was in there. "Sam?" He approached the room and opened the door.

Scott's Room

"Sam?" Scott scratched his head. 'Where could she have gone?' Suddenly, Scott hears the toilet flush behind him.

After a few seconds, Sam opens the door and sees Scott. "Scott!"

"Sam?" Scott looked confused at Sam. "Why were you in my room's bathroom? Why didn't you use the one outside?"

Sam lowered her head. "Well, I was looking at some of the pictures in the hallway when I really had to go! Since I wasn't completely sure where the bathroom was, I um, decided to use the one in your room!" Sam acted embarrassed. "Hehehe."

Sam initially frowned with suspicion, but then gave a reassuring smile. "Okay! Don't want something embarrassing to happen!"

"Hehehe. Yeah." Sam gave a sigh of relief. "I'll be going right now."

"Right now?" Scott asked concerned. "How about if you stay for dinner? It would be nice to eat with someone for a change!"

Sam blushed. "I…I would really like to. But, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me."

Scott smiled. "Okay! Well, see ya later then Sam!"

"Yeah!" Sam smiled, and was walking towards the entrance. But she suddenly stopped. "Wait, Scott? What do you mean by eating alone? Don't your parents live here?"

Scott shook his head and chuckled a bit. "I'm kind of living a teenager's dream right now. My parents are on an extended vacation. Being quiet well off, they have a lot of time to travel the world. So they allowed me to finish my schooling by basically putting me in charge of this whole house when they are gone!"

"Wow! Sounds like my situation!" Sam smiled. "Well, since I'm sure Alex and Clover will be mad if I'm late, I'd better be on my way!"

Scott waved back at her. "See you later!"

Sam smiled as she entered her car and started to drive away.

Girl's Villa

5:56 PM

Sam parked her car in the driveway. She opened the glove compartment and hooked up the WOOHP X-ray camera to the device and waited for the photos to print. As the photos started to appear, she started to examine each one of them.

"Let's see." Sam looked at one picture, then the next one. "Blah, blah, blah…" Suddenly, she stopped at one of the pictures. "Wait, no…"

Later Chicago – Abandoned Chemical Plant

9:44 PM

Sam, Alex, and Clover were in their sneaking suits. They were across the street from the abandoned chemical plant. The building seemed old, rusty and, well, abandoned. However, if it was abandoned, why are there guards guarding the place?

"So, this is the place huh?" Alex frowned. "Why can't villains keep their evil stuff in nice buildings?"

"Because, they probably wanted us to suffer trying to stop their butts!" Clover replied as she looked at the entrance.

"Just remember to keep an eye out!" Sam ordered. "Remember, Ryan is here. He would probably know who we are if he sees us."

"Yeah." Clover then played with her WOOHP umbrella. "Good thing we have more gadgets to play with this time!"

"If this mission gets any longer," Alex surmise, "we might break the record for number of gadgets used on one mission."

Clover looked backed and realized something. "Hey wait a second? Where's Britney? Shouldn't she be here with us? I mean if the Whip is going to make her grand entrance, this will be the perfect place wouldn't it?"

"Assuming that she knows this information." Sam smirked. "As for Britney, I don't know. I did tell where she might strike next."

Alex suddenly had an idea. "You don't think…Britney is the Whip do you? I mean, she knows all our moves, she just so happens to be investigating the Whip, and…" She looked up and say two VERY skeptical glares from Clover and Sam. "Or not?"

"You're not still jealous of Britney are you Alex?" Clover frowned.

"Of course not! Britney's the best! I taught her many cool moves!" Alex turned serious at Clover's accusation. "It's just that, well…"

"Well, I admit we can't rule it out. But I just don't believe Britney is the Whip. Britney's good and all, but…eh." Sam returned her attention to the factory. "We need to focus on bringing down Phantom. And our first goal is to get inside that factory."

"Well, we obviously can't go through the front without being spotted." Clover scanned the perimeter. "We might be able to get through the side if we cut a hole in the fence."

Sam shook her head. "Possible, except that guard over there passes by every two minutes or so. Even if we were able to get through undetected, having a hole in the fence will certainly tip them off."

"Um…" Alex pointed to the manhole cover. "We could go underground."

"Do we have to?" Clover whined. "There has to be another way in!"

_**Meanwhile**_

Britney looked around the corner. She was wearing her blue sneaking suit. She looked around the corner to see a number of guards approaching her location. She quickly backed herself to the wall. "The Whip is going to have a hard time getting in here. Or does she?" Britney remembered all the things the Whip has done. "Either way, I must get inside."

As the guards approached her location, Britney surprised them by kicking and punching them. Both dropped unconsciously to the ground.

After tying up and hiding the guards, Britney changed into the guard's uniform, black vest, gray buttoned up shirt, gray pants, and black boots, with the X-Powder, and entered the factory.

Inside the Factory

Alex opened a hatch slightly and peered inside the abandoned factory. There are tons and tons of barrels full of what she assumed was the spores that turned people into plant food. As she peered around the opening, she did not see any guards in sight. She opened the hatch completely and got out and looked around. She whispers to her friends, "The coast is clear guys!"

Clover exited the hatch next. "I hate going through the sewers."

"You can take a nice long bath at home Clover." Sam was the next to exit. "Right now we have more important things to do!"

The girls looked at their surrounding. They were in a room full of tanks ready to be shipped. If they stop them from shipping them somehow, they could prevent the attack at the UN Conference that is going to occur in a few weeks. Somehow. Maybe if they search this place, they could find some clues.

"Okay girls. We know we need to stop this." Sam looked from one side, then to the other. "I'm going to contact Jerry to send in some reinforce…" Sam took out her X-Powder and tried to contact Jerry. No luck. "Damn! They must be blocking my signal."

"Get down!" Alex forced Sam and Clover down. As they did this, Ryan walked by checking each container. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, white T-Shirt with some sort of logo on it, and blue jeans.

"We know WOOHP or the Whip will likely try to stop us." Ryan frowned. "That's why we're moving the time table up significantly."

"Uh oh!" Sam whispered. "We need to contact Jerry quickly. Alex and Clover, you two try and stall the workers as much as you can! I will try and find the radio jammer and take it down in order for me to contact Jerry!"

"Okay!" Clover was about to run in one direction, then stopped herself. "Oh, and Sam, keep an eye out on that Whip person! Don't want to be caught by the psycho last that one time Sam!"

Sam scowled. "Yeah, well, same to you too!" Sam runs off in one direction.

Clover and Alex look at each other.

"Should we really be splitting up?" Alex wondered.

Clover shrugged. "Well, that's Sam's plan. And since I don't have one myself, might as well."

"Okay!" Alex conceded. Sam was the smart one you know, so why not follow her plan? Still... "How are we going to stall them?"

Clover looked at some of the boys guarding the trucks. She then looked at her gloves. Her gloves contain knockout gas. Which is courtesy of WOOHP technologies of course. "I think I have a plan!"

Control Room

"Phantom? Everything is going exactly as planned." Ryan grinned. He was sitting at one of the control centers. "No sign of the Whip or WOOHP!"

As he was saying this, two guards behind him fell unconscious to the ground. He turned around as the sound hit his ears.

"You were saying?" The Whip, in her typical attire, was kneeling down, and breaking one of the guard's arms. She stands up and started to walk towards Ryan. "I see Phantom's personal secretary is doing his dirty work!"

Ryan grinned. "Pathetic little wretch dares make fun of me?" Ryan reaches inside his jacket and takes out a gun.

"Yawn." The Whip slashes the gun out of Ryan's hand with her whip. She snaps her hands back, causing the whip to snap at Ryan's face.

"Ah!" Ryan held his hand to where the whip slashed his face. He looked at the Whip angrily.

"Ah. Did I do that?" Whip grinned. "Too bad really since I think that will leave a nasty mark!"

Ryan growled. "You won't get away with this!" Ryan stood up and readied to lunge at the Whip.

"That's funny." The Whip grinned. "Normally, I would be the one saying it." The Whip snapped her whip. "Oh how fun this is!"

Ryan started to panic. 'I have to escape from this crazy woman! But how?'

"WHIP!" A female voice called out behind her.

The Whip looked back behind her. "Huh?" At that moment, a chair comes flying at her. The Whip senses the chair and kicks it away. The chair hits the wall and shatters into a million pieces. As she looks at where the chair came from, Ryan was gone. She quickly turned back to the girl that yelled at her. "You let him escape!"

Britney frowned as she looked at the Whip. "We will get him in due time. However, my mission isn't to stop the Phantom. My mission is…"

Whip sighed. "Yeah yeah yeah. Jerry sent you to stop me. Let me just tell you that I am not your enemy. But if I you stand in my way, I will have to fight you."

"Very well." Britney raised her fist and rushed The Whip.

The Whip prepared for the punch and was ready to stop it. However, instead of getting punched, Britney slid and knocked The Whip to the ground. The Whip frowned, rolled to the side, and got up. "You're good. I think we've taught you a little too well."

Britney grinned. "I learned from the best!" She punched The Whip's side. The Whip blocked it.

Then The Whip kicked Britney's side. Britney grabbed her leg. Britney was about to get a kick in, when she was stunned by The Whip when she used her free leg, and kicked Britney to the ground. 'Why does she seem so familiar?'

"I told you that you are not my enemy." The Whip frowned. "I have more important things to chase after!" She ran past the door.

Britney growled. "This isn't over!" She got up and attempted to run towards the door. However, before she could get up, the Whip threw a device that restrained her with metal braces that shot out from the center of it. "Hey!" She fell to the ground. However, she remained conscious. When she looked up, she saw that Sam and the Whip was there.

"You're not getting away from me Whip!" Sam tried punching and kicking the Whip.

The Whip grinned. "Whatever!" She slammed Sam to the side of the wall. Before Sam could follow, a dagger came inches to her side and sliced a part of her uniform.

Britney watched the whole thing, as much as she can get of it, from her position. She thought there was something odd about the fight. However, she brushed it off as nothing.

Sam ran in and used her laser lipstick to free Britney. "Are you okay Britney?"

Britney looked at herself. "I'm fine. Still, I need to catch her!" Before she got up, she noticed that Sam had the dagger. "Say Sam?"

Knowing what Britney was talking about, Sam did not wait for her to finish her line of thought. "I'll give it to you later. I might…still need it later. First, go and try and find the Whip! I have to contact Jerry!"

Britney nodded and ran out of the room.

Loading Dock

"Hey boys!" Clover crossed her arms and grinned at the drivers who were waiting their orders to pull out. "I can't help but notice that you two looked bored here!"

The two drivers looked at each other then back at Clover. The drivers were wearing gray jackets, over a black sweater, and tan khakis. One of the drivers was bald, and slightly overweight. The other one had a full head of reddish hair, slightly younger then the bald one, and was considerably thinner.

The bald drivers spoke up. "Well, um…hey wait a second, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Oh that?" Clover fluffed ups her hair. "That's not important! What is important is, I'm here!" Clover fluttered her eyes at the two. "And if you have any friends, I wouldn't mind sharing the fun!" Clover winked.

The two drivers looked at each other. Each one held a silly grin. They nodded enthusiastically and approached Clover.

Clover then held out her hand and knocked them off. "I'm sorry, you two were going a little too fast for me!" The drivers dropped to the ground. "That should hold him off while Sam gets reinforcements!"

"Good job Clover!" Alex started to hide the drivers being a nearby machine. "Now, with that out of the way, maybe we should…"

The driver's radio sounded. "Mac, MAC! Start drving. Mac? Are you there? Tommy? Are you there?"

Clover and Alex looked at each other. They both sweat dropped.

Alex cautiously picked up the walkie-talkie. She attempts to sound masculine by lowering her voice. "Um, sure! Yeah! We're…um…on it!" Unfortunately, she only succeeds in sounding less feminine, and not a man.

"Who is this?" The man on the other side asked. "You don't sound like Mac!"

"Uh…" Alex coughed. "I have a cold. Yeah! That's it!"

"Bull! I don't know who you are, but you will not get in our way!" The man angrily replied. "Initiate Plan B!"

"Plan B?" Clover looked at Alex with uncertainty. "What's Plan B?"

**BOOM!** The roof shattered. Three helicopters dropped a number of grappling hooks to the truck's cargo bed.

Clover and Alex stared wide-eyed at the scene.

"We have to stop them!" Clover took out her buzz saw beret. "Prepare to go into space suit mode! We don't want to turn into plant food." She threw her buzz saw beret at it. However, the buzz saw beret simply bounced off the extra durable cables. "Dang!" Unfortunately for her, the buzz saw was coming back right at her. "Eeeeeeeek!" She ducked. Luckily for her only thing she only lost a few strands of hair. Well, given that this is Clover… "My hair! I'm not scheduled for another haircut until next week! Oooooo. I hope it isn't ruined beyond repair!"

"Forget about that Clover!" Alex frowned at Clover's shallowness. "We need to stop the choppers!"

"Well, if that didn't work, how about my high powered laser umbrella?" Clover aimed her laser umbrella at the cable. However, even that didn't work as the laser simply bounced off of it, and back at them. "Eeeeek!" She opened the umbrella completely that, when the laser hit it, redirected the laser to a nearby wall, causing a nice hole to form. "Even that didn't work? What are these cables made out of?"

To the side, they see Sam throwing a dagger at the cables. However, even those weren't working. Sam cursed.

"Sam!" Clover and Alex yelled.

Sam looked angry that they were getting away. She tried to use the grappling hook to get on the helicopter. But before she could get any distance up the helicopter, the guards that were in the helicopter fired at her with their machine guns. They severed the rope holding her up to the helicopter. She fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow!" She slammed her hand on the ground. "They're getting away!"

"Did you at least get in contact with Jerry?" Clover asked as she helped Sam up.

Sam nodded. "He is sending in reinforcements. But they won't be able to get here fast enough. If we only stalled them a little more…"

Helicopters

The pilot looked at the radar. "A number of helicopters are approaching us at high speeds!"

The man behind him, the Phantom, nodded knowingly. "WOOHP I assume! Well, we better get out of here quick. Nothing is going to stop our plans."

Ryan frowned. He was nursing a wound given to him by the Whip. "In a few weeks, none of this will matter!"

Factory

Britney ran by. "Where is she?"

"Britney!" Clover, and Alex yelled back.

"Oh yeah!" Sam commented. "Britney's here. So she did make it."

Britney nodded. "Hi guys. However, I missed the Whip. Now…Sam?"

"There she is!" Sam pointed at the doorway. Sure enough, she was standing right there. Suddenly, she turned around and ran. Sam ran after her.

"Wait for us Sam!" Clover called out. "She's freaking psycho remember?"

"Not after she gave me this!" Sam pointed to her cut suit. She continued to run after the Whip and into a darkened room.

As Sam was about to catch up to her, the Whip threw a device similar to the one she used on Britney that restrained her with metal braces. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sam gritted her teeth as she looked at the disappearing Whip.

"Sam!" Alex caught up to her. "Don't worry Sam! We'll get her!"

Alex and Clover ran after the Whip. As they entered the dark empty room, they prepared themselves to fight. One problem though…

"Where could she have gone so fast?" Clover looked around confused.

"I don't know." Alex scratched her head. "It's as if she just, disappeared!"

Britney freed Sam from on restraints. She suddenly noticed that she was wearing a ring. "Hey Sam! Have someone special in your life? Or is that one of WOOHP's gadgets?"

Sam blushed a little. "Well, I do have someone special…but no. This is just another one of WOOHP's gadgets! Namely, the holographic mood ring! Handy little device!"

"Interesting." Britney looked at it. "Used it recently?"

Sam shook her head. "I thought about using it against Ryan or the Whip, but, well, Ryan escaped, and the Whip caught me by surprise."

"Really?" Britney hugged Sam. "Just glad that you're all right."

Sam grinned.

Alex and Clover returned with disappointed expressions.

"I take it that she escaped." Britney sighed.

"I do not understand!" Clover frowned. "She just disappeared!"

The sound of helicopters surrounded the place. WOOHP agents dropped down to secure the facility.

Jerry dropped down. "This is not good. I assume they stored the spores here."

"Enough to take out the conference in New York that's for sure." Sam frowned.

Jerry turned to Britney. "And the Whip, any clues on who she is?"

Britney shook her head. "No…" Then she remembered something. "Wait!" She walked across the room and looked at the ground. "Sam used it in a failed attempt to cut the cables…ah here!" She picked up the dagger. "I have a clue."

"Good job Britney. Any clue, even a minor one, will be helpful for us." Jerry smiled. "As for the Phantom however…"

"There's still time to stop them." Sam commented.

"Yes. And since we are tracking the helicopters…" Jerry listened into his earpiece. "What do you mean you lost contact of the helicopters? But…" Jerry lowered his head. "Well, our jobs just got a little bit tougher."

"So much for your cool gadgets saving the day." Clover frowned.

Jerry shrugged. "Nothing's perfect. Still…"

Alex crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, at least we know that they are heading to New York. I mean, isn't it obvious?"

Jerry nodded his head, and then shook it. "While it is a given that they are going to strike in New York, you have to remember that the New York City is over 300 square miles. And that does not include the sea if they have a ship that they could launch from."

"Still," Sam crossed her arms. "We have about three weeks to stop them. We'll just have to work harder from now on."

Jerry grinned. "That's what I want to hear."

* * *

End of Chapter 7

Crud that's a lot of words! This is also my longest chapter for CotW yet! Granted, 600 or so words at the top are all Author's note, but even if take that out, this is still a long chapter. Why do they keep getting longer and longer? However, the end is near. Right now, I'm aiming for 12 chapters for this story. Although at the moment it appears to be less if only because the main event is coming up pretty fast, and all the pieces are falling faster then I originally planned. Still, 12 chapters is the plan.

Oh, and even though they haven't really shown up yet other then just pictures, have you noticed that I'm not quite a fan of Demitri and Javier (pronounced with an H by the way if you were wondering about that)? Hehehe. Guess the idea of Britney having teammates, male teammates didn't sit well with me. Heh.

Oh, and don't expect any updates after this one for this or next week. Well, okay, maybe next week (Spring Break), but definitely NOT this week. I have a 6-8 people essay due this Thursday. Add that to a Final tomorrow that I need to study, this week is just insane. I just wanted to get this out of the way while I had the chance. What little I have of it that is.

Next Chapter, Sam has a date Scott! Mandy can't stop that now! But is the Phantom staying quiet? And will Britney discover something about the Whip that could change everything? Until then, later!


	8. A date and a Party?

-This is Chapter 8 of CotW! Woohoo? Well, it isn't my most read, nor reviewed story, but I knew that coming in (although my other LESS serious TS story has one more review then this one. And nearly HALF of the chapters too! Ugh). I'm still happy with it! And yes, still happy about "Totally Spies" even though I acknowledge that it is a girly show. But even this girly show, there is something that even this guy can enjoy about it. And the 'movie' that made up the season finally? Given how action pack it was, even someone who prefers more 'manly' series could enjoy it! Hehehe.

-In contrast, "Winx Club" is, well, way, WAY too girly for me. I may tolerate all the little things that made TS girly, but not "Winx Club". After just a few minutes with this one, I'm avoiding it now like the plague!

-Anyways, back to this story, after the end of this season, now I can call them 'Super Spies' instead of 'Junior Spies'! Not that I ever called them anything else except Spies, but eh, I guess it means that they are facing more dangerous enemies (like the ones in this story). G.L.A.D.I.S. was destroyed again, but I'm going to assume that was temporary. Dean? We might see him in the future. Although I'm not a huge fan of the male spies, well, no reason to leave him behind (much like Demitri and Javier. Hehehe). He could be useful in later chapters. Their past being watched by WOOHP? Well, since this story is set in the here and now, no reason to get that far back, but in a future story, that might be important. Anything else I will do differently? Don't know. Have to wait for Season Four for that. But at the moment, I seem to be able to keep this story updated with the seasons. As long as they don't do something drastic like send them to college, I should be fine.

-On with the story!

* * *

Los Angeles - Rodeo Drive

-3:25 PM PST

Clover, Alex, and Sam were all sitting at one of the posh cafes there. They were taking a break from their clothes shopping here. Clover was wearing a short tan skirt, a red single strap shirt with a flower on the strap, and black striped sandals. Alex was wearing dark blue jeans, brown walking shoes, and a light green shirt. Sam was wearing a multicolored flower dress, with a brown jacket over it, and was wearing red-strapped shoes.

"You know, this has got to be the worst mission ever since we became 'Super Spies'." Clover lazily sucked her frappuccino through the straw. "I mean, I knew it was going to be bad with all the 'extra work and responsibility' as Jerry put it…" Clover made little quotation marks with her fingers when she got to the 'extra work and responsibility' part, mocking Jerry. "But this, this just plain stinks! I mean, at least give us a little clue about where they are going to strike next!"

"I know what you mean Clover." Sam waved a spoon over her cappuccino with extra foam as she thought about their current situation. "I mean I don't want the deaths of innocent civilians hanging over my head."

"Oh not just that Sammy! But the season is ending and I haven't done enough of my shopping because of those morons!" Clover exposed her brilliant deduction, causing both Sam and Alex to sweat drop at it.

"Well, it couldn't be as bad as facing a giant Mandy." Alex added as she lazily took a sipped of her latte (AN: This is a spoiler for a Season 4 episode thanks to an interview with the creator of Totally Spies. He didn't say anything super specific except Mandy gets turned into a giant by one of the villains! Didn't even give us the villain's name, though I have my theories if he was a returning character. Since this story is supposed to be set after Season 4, maybe even Season 5 if I keep things super vague, and they don't go to college by then, you might see this happen. And yes, it's always possible that they could be in college by Season 4. But barring that, this story should last till then).

Clover frowned as she remembered that event. "Thanks Alex, I was so trying to forget that!" Then something clicked inside of Clover's head. "You know, if this continues, we may need more help from more spies. You know, Dean? The other Super Spy?"

Sam glared at Clover. "Uh hem! Jerry sent Dean on another important mission. Besides, we should be more concerned about finishing this as quickly as possible before more people are hurt, or worse, killed!"

"Of course, you're only saying that since you already have a hotty with you!" Clover glared back at Sam.

"Yeah…about that…" Sam blushed a bit, looked away then quickly turned angry. "And besides! That's not the points!"

"Guys! Can we just finish our drinks?" Alex looked at Sam, then Clover who was both fuming at each other. "Wait, speaking of which, we're not going to just sit here while they get ready are we?" Alex asked with a bit more force then she intended. Although she wasn't in the mode to go 'criminal hunting' at the moment, she was well aware that this case was far from over. And until they get them all, they still have to worry about more innocent lives being killed. Something none of them wanted over their heads.

Sam got back to Alex. "No! We're not just going to just sit here…but…until we have a better handle on what their next move is, we can't really do anything either." Sam frowned at the prospect.

"Like I said, I wish they would give us a clue or something." Then Clover thought of something and was ready to tell her 'brilliant' plan to her friends/co-spies. "Hey! Why not all of us head to New York! While we search for those thugs, we could check out all the stores on Fifth Avenue! Heck, we can check out Bloomingdale's or Macy's there!"

"Uh Clover…" Alex narrowed her eyes in bewilderment. "We have a Bloomingdale's and Macy's here."

"Yeah! So?" Clover looked at her two friends. "They're not in New York are they? The LARGEST Bloomies and Macy's! Hello?"

Sam and Alex both sweat dropped. Although they both hated to admit it, but this may not be the worst idea to them. If this kept up, going to New York to, not as a shopping spree that Clover obviously had in mind, but searching for clues there just might be what they would have to do.

Suddenly, Sam's phone rang.

Sam quickly took it out, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sam! Long time no talk!" Scott said in a cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"Scott! Yeah, ummm…" Sam turned away from her two friends who were obviously listening in. "I…I was stuck doing other things."

"Sam hasn't called Scott in a while?" Clover whispered to Alex.

"Apparently." Alex whispered back.

"You don't think something happened do you?" Clover whispered to Alex again.

"I don't know." Alex whispered back.

"Ah hem!" Sam glared at her two friends.

Alex and Clover were both shocked, stood upright, and waved back at Sam with an embarrassed smile.

Sam returned her attention to her cell. "So uh, Scott, what's up?"

"I was wondering Sam…" Scott cheery voice sounded again. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?" Sam's eyes widened. "Why I…no! I mean YES! I don't have any plans!"

"Good! Ummm…" Scott stuttered on the other end. "You don't mind if we, hang out together tomorrow do you? Maybe at, the Mel's Diner near my house?"

"Hang…out?" Sam blinked in amazement. "You don't mean…a date do you?"

"Uh hehehe!" Scott laughed to cover up his embarrassment. "Yeah."

"I'm…" Sam blinked. "I…would love to!"

Clover and Alex were both jumping up and down behind Sam.

"Great!" Scott excitedly replied. "See you there!"

"Okay!" Sam smiled then turned back to him. "Hehehe. I thought you'd be used to asking a girl on a date by now!"

There was a short gasp before Scott responded. "Well, umm, you see…hehehe, I'm actually, kind of shy around girls."

"Wow. I never thought that about you!" Sam asked truly surprised.

"Yeah." Scott seemed embarrassed by his admission. "Well, I guess that never goes away huh? Well, see you tomorrow Sam! Bye!"

"Bye Scott!" Sam closed her cell phone and sighed.

"Way to go Sam!" Alex patted Sam from behind.

"Alright!" Clover also patted Sam on the back. "Now little miss Mandy won't sink her claws in YOUR Scott!"

"Hehehe." Sam looked down with a worried expression. "I guess…"

Alex and Clover both looked at each other, then back at Sam.

"Sam? Is there something wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

Sam looked up at her two friends. "Um, maybe. Um, remember when I took pictures of the documents that Ryan guy gave to Scott with the X-ray camera?"

Clover and Alex both nodded.

"Well…" Sam looked away a bit. "I…fumbled the camera a bit when he almost discover me taking those pictures, and umm…I took one of his closet…"

Clover grinned. "What? You discovered he wears boxers with bunnies on them?"

Alex giggled at Clover's attempt to lighten the mode. Although… "Hey! What's wrong with bunnies?"

"Hello!" Clover looked at Alex and frowned. "Sam wants a manly man! Not someone who secretly wears cute stuff!"

"Oh please!" Alex fumed. "Guys who secretly wear cute stuff are manly! Umm…yeah!"

"No! It has nothing to do with his boxers. It was…" Sam paused and looked down again.

Alex and Clover both look at each other then back at Sam.

"What Sam?" Clover asked with concern in her voice. "Is he wearing woman's clothes or something?"

"Whoa!" Alex replied after hearing Clover's remark. "If that was the case Sammy, I can totally see why you would be worried! That's just beyond weird!"

"No! Not that!" Sam replied more forceful. "I mean, NO! He doesn't wear woman's clothing! Just…" There was a short uncomfortable pause causing both Alex and Clover more concern. Suddenly, Sam's expression changed to a more cheery one. "Forget it! It's not that big of a deal."

"Huh?" Alex and Clover both said in unison.

"I'm worrying over nothing. Besides, I'll talk to Scott about it later!" Sam got up and picked up her bags. "We should all go home!"

"Sure thing Sammy! I'm done with shopping for today anyways!" Clover cheerfully waved back at Sam who walked up ahead towards her car. As she was walking away a bit, Clover turned to Alex with a more stern expression. "Something spooked Sammy about Scott. We need to find out what it was."

"But how are we going to do that Clover?" Alex asked.

"We're going to break into Scott's house!" Clover answered with a sneaky expression on her face.

Alex blinked surprised. "Break in? Why?"

"Hey!" Clover put an arm around Alex's neck. "We have to make sure that our friend Sam isn't hurt by this Scott guy right? So, we're going to check out what Sam saw in those pictures that got her so spooked!"

Alex looked at Clover questioningly. "Um, Clover, wouldn't it be easier to just look at the pictures Sam made?"

Clover blinked, as she never thought of that. "Um, well…" Then she thought about where Sam would hide them, or if she even still has them. "Well, first, you try finding stuff in Sam's room!"

"Good point." Alex replied as she remembered being in Sam's room. Despite all of Sam's idea of being clean and neat, that somehow doesn't translate to her own bedroom.

"Besides, pictures might not tell the whole story." Clover winked at Alex. "For all we know, Sam was got freaked by something completely different!"

"Yeah! Especially with those X-ray pictures!" Alex responded. Although in her view, the X-ray camera really hasn't let herself down. Still, she guesses that going there and seeing whatever was in his closet in person was still better.

Sam stopped as she noticed that Alex and Clover weren't following her. She turned and looked at them. "Hey girls? Are you coming or what?"

Clover waved at Sam. "We're coming Sam! We're just making sure all of it is here! Certainly don't want to leave behind my new designer boots!"

"Okay!" Sam smiled as she waited for her two friends.

"When should we do this?" Alex whispered to Clover.

"When? Why tomorrow when Sam and Scott are on their date of course!" Clover winked at Alex. Clover got all of her bags and started to walk towards Sam. "Yup! All here!" She said to Sam.

Alex did the same. "Yup! All our stuff is here!"

-The Next Day…

Girl's Villa – Sam's Room

-5:54 PM PST

Sam was trying on a few dresses. "You don't think this is a little too flashy for our first date is it?" The dress she was currently holding was a low cut red dress with a blue jacket to go with it.

Clover and Alex shook their head. Clover was wearing black pants and a gym jacket with a white blazer underneath it. Alex wore a yellow tank top with gym pants on, and running shoes on. She had a towel draped over her shoulders.

"Nope! That's perfect for this date!" Clover reassured Sam.

"Yeah!" Alex smiled. "I mean, that dress is just fine! Not to nice for those really fancy uptight places, and not to blah looking if you were going to like, McDonalds!"

"Well, Scott passed dating 101! NEVER take a date to some crappy fast food place!" Clover smirked. "Although fancier the better I'd say, Mel's Diner isn't bad either!"

"Hehehe. Yeah." Sam continued at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly, Clover's X-Powder rang. Clover took it out, to see who it was. She expected Jerry given that, well, he's almost always the one talking to them. However, this time it was someone different. "Oh hi Britney!"

Britney smiled through the X-Powder. "Hi girls! How has it been for the last few days?"

"Well, Sam here has a hot date tonight!" Clover smiled. "Can't say the same for us though."

"That's great! So, Scott finally asked Sam out?" Britney smiled.

"Yup!" Clover grinned as she eyed Sam, who was super nervous right now. "Other then a few butterflies, I'd say Sam is good to go!"

"I want to hear everything after tonight!" Britney said cheerfully.

Sam eyed the X-Powder and sighed.

"However," Britney's expression turned serious. "I did not call you guys about that…"

Clover frowned. "And I'm guessing you're not here to talk about the latest fashion trend." Clover watched Britney nod before she continued. "Well, if you're here about our mission…not good. The Tree Defenders, or whatever those tree huggers call themselves hasn't made a peep in days. It's as if they disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"I was afraid of that." Britney frowned. "Not only do they have us to worry about, they also have the Whip as well."

"Speaking of, 'the Whip'…" Clover continued. "Any progress made there?"

Britney shook her head. "Nope. Other then she uses WOOHP technology, nothing I'm afraid. I can't even get any trace of evidence off of this dagger she left behind!"

"Well, keep looking! You're bound to find something!" Alex piped in. "Eventually, though we've been looking a lot too…"

Britney sighed. "Well, that's all I wanted to know. If you have anymore news, or clues, feel free to contact me!"

"Will do!" Sam said behind Clover.

"Bye!" Clover closed the X-Powder.

Sam straightened her dress out. "Well, I'm off to my date! Don't expect me to come home early." Sam winked at the girls.

"Sure thing Sam!" Clover winked back at Sam as she left the girl's villa. As Sam left the vicinity, Clover turned to Alex. "Come on Alex! Time to see what this Scott guy is like!"

Mel's Diner

-6:30 PM PST

Sam smiled as she looked into Scott's eyes.

Scott looked deep into Sam's eyes. He was wearing dark brown shoes, blue jeans, and deep red shirt with Che Guevara on it (AN: I wonder how many people who wear these T-shirt actually know what Che stood for? Or even WHO Che was?). "So, sorry about the group. Since the last time, they've been keeping low due to all the things that have been going on."

"Oh don't worry about it!" Sam sighed. "We can help the environment in our own little way."

"Yeah though…" Scott looked down. "It's just that…I really believe in this and it's so sad where we are right now."

"Yeah." Sam looked down in a show of compassion. "Umm…speaking of the group, how's Ryan taking it?"

"Ryan?" Scott sighed. "Okay I guess. But with all that has been going on, I'm sure he's not too happy about it either."

"Yeah." Sam sighed. Then she thought of something. "By the way, how did you and Ryan meet?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just…curious. That's all!" Sam innocently smiled. "Were you childhood friends or something?"

"Oh!" Scott looked away as if he was trying to think up his answer. "Well, no. We weren't. We met when I transferred to Beverly Hills High! Given that we had the same interest, we really hit it off."

Sam looked at him funny.

"Um…" Scott sweat dropped. "Not in, you know…" Scott looked at Sam and scratched his head. "Say, you've been avoiding me for a while. Don't tell me that was what you're worried about were you?"

"Oh no! I was just…" Sam tried to wave Scott away for the subject. Literally in this case where she was using her hand. "Curious! That's all! Um…" Sam looked around. "I know this is going to sound weird, especially on our first date and all and it should be you that I should be asking, but, since you two seemed to be best buds, and we probably going to see a lot of him…what else can you tell me about Ryan? I mean, I…well, don't want to get on his bad side or anything or accidentally create a rift between you two. And he is our group's leader and umm… I mean he's your friend, and maybe my friend so…"

"I understand!" Scott smiled. "I guess you're very thoughtful of everyone Sam!"

"Yeah! You could say that!" Sam smiled.

"Well, from what I know about him, he really likes the environment, which I guess you already knew! And he's a strict vegetarian! So bringing up meat around him? Bad idea!"

'He and Clover might hit it off well…if he wasn't a psychotic eco-terrorist!' Sam again smiled. "So, anything else so that, I don't offend him or anything?"

"Umm…well, he is a pretty reasonable guy so you don't have to worry too much!" Scott smiled back at her. "He's a great baseball player! If that means anything!"

'Funny. He never plays for any local baseball team that I know of. Wonder where Scott gets any of that?' Sam smiled again. "Thanks! Umm…oh! We really should get away from talking about someone else." Sam blushed. "Sorry. Umm…so, you like poetry right?" Sam's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yup!" Scott smiled. "I like many authors. Robert Frost, Langston Hughes…"

"Langston Hughes?" Sam smile brightened. "What are you favorite poems from him?"

Outside Scott's House

-6:40 PM PST

"Okay, weird much!" Clover was behind a bush on the other side of the street, using binoculars to look into Scott's house. She was wearing black gym suits with dark red stripes on the upper part. They obviously couldn't wear their normal sneaking clothes since, if anyone caught them, it would look TOO suspicious. Not that, spying on someone's house wasn't suspicious enough, but wearing their WOOHP spy suits would be a little much. This was especially true given whom they were seeing at the moment. "Since when does someone let his 'friend' party at your house when you're out on a date?"

Alex was thinking the same thing. She was wearing the same clothes as Clover, except instead of red stripes it was yellow stripes. "Yeah! Total bizarreness! But maybe we're jumping to conclusions too fast. Maybe that's his parents party?"

"Scott doesn't live with his parents remember?" Clover reminded Alex. Then something clicked in her mind. "Speaking of Scott's parents, what happened to them? Are they on vacation like our parents?"

Alex shrugged.

"Get down!" Clover dropped down into the bushes. She forced Alex down as well.

Ryan stepped out of Scott's house to take a smoke.

"Ew! Smoker!" Alex made a face. "I hate smokers!"

"Hey! What are you two doing back here?" A man standing behind Alex and Clover yelled behind them.

Clover and Alex were petrified.

"Well?" The burly man crossed his arms behind them.

"Um…" Knowing that staying quiet was going to look REAL bad for them; they both instantly stood up and looked at the man.

"Just checking something out!" Clover shakily replied.

"Spying?" The man cracked his knuckles.

"Eep!" Alex looked at the huge man. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Umm…yeah!"

"Alex!" Clover glared at Alex.

"Yeah! We were!" Alex crossed her arms trying to look tough. "You see, that house over there that we've been spying on, is our friend's boyfriend's house! We were just jogging along, minding our own business when we noticed something really strange happening in there! Especially since HE lives alone AND he's on a date with my friend RIGHT NOW!"

"Umm…" Clover was catching Alex's drift. "YEAH! We didn't exactly expect a party happening at his house when HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE LIVING ALONE!" She narrowed her eyes and poked the burly man. "We're here to make sure this isn't some sick game that he's playing!"

The burly man blinked in surprise after hearing this. Then he realized something. "Oh, so you're Scott's friend!"

Alex and Clover looked at each other. Then back at the man.

"Well, sort of." Alex replied.

"He's more our friend's boyfriend then our friend." Replied Clover.

"I understand your concern then!" The burly man smiled brightly. "But don't worry. He only let us uses the house while our problems settle down. You know the group?"

"That 'save the trees group' or something?" Alex answered. "Yeah?"

The man nodded. "Yup! That Scott guy is really something! Don't worry; we'll be gone before their done with their date. We don't want abuse his kindness. And you don't have to worry about your friend Sam either! Now if you excuse me…" The burly man left the two and headed towards Ryan.

Clover and Alex waved goodbye at the two. Both sighed in relief.

"That was too close to call." Alex said as she dropped to her nears glad that it was over. "Well, at least there's a reason…"

"I don't think we're out of the woods yet!" Clover looked back and noticed the man talking to the Ryan. After talking to him about something that neither girl could hear, both men reentered Scott's house. "And that still doesn't explain why Scott is allowing that crazed eco-freak the use of his home! Kindness my butt! Now I really want to know what Scott's hiding!"

"But we can't do it now! They're inside!" Alex whispered to Clover.

"We'll just have to do it another time." Clover narrowed her eyes. 'I hope this Scott guy is still cool! Because right now, I'm starting to have serious doubts about him!'

-Later…

Outside Girl's Villa

-11:24 PM PST

"Well Scott, I guess this is it!" Sam blushed as Scott led her to her home.

"Yeah." Scott blushed as well. "It's been a fun evening."

"Yeah!" Sam smiled. "That was a great movie you took me to. I'm a huge Vince Vaughn fan!"

"I'm glad you liked it so…" Scott blushed and looked away from Sam.

"Umm…thanks for the wonderful night. I hope to do this again!" Sam leaned in close to Scott, surprised by their closeness. Then without warning, Sam kissed him on the lips.

Scott was surprised by the kiss. When they broke, blinked a few times in surprise. "Wow! I…wow!"

Sam opened her door. "Hope to do this soon Scott!" She winked as she entered her home.

"Yeah…um…I'll call you!" Scott watched as the door closed. "I'd say this was a great first date!"

Inside Girl's Villa 

Sam yawned as she entered the house. Suddenly, her two friends flanked her.

"So, how was the date?" Clover deviously smiled as she blocked Sam's path. She was wearing pajamas with blue and white vertical stripes.

"Yeah! How was Scott?" Alex chimed in. She was wearing boxers and a t-shirt with a cartoon bear head logo on it.

Sam looked at the two and smiled brightly. "It was…wonderful!" Sam beamed. "I mean, he knows poetry, science…"

Clover and Alex frowned as they listened to Sam's date. 'Only Sam would think this qualified as a great date.'

"And he took me to a movie! It was just wonderful!" Sam sighed happily. "By the way, what have you two been doing?"

Alex looked down a bit. "Well, about Scott, we…" Suddenly, she found her mouth covered by Clover.

"We think that's wonderful Sam!" Clover smiled. " As for us, well, we just bummed around and watched movies all night! No biggy!"

Sam yawned again. "That's great. Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired right now."

"Sure thing Sam! See ya in the morning!" Clover waved back at her.

Alex looked at Clover. "Clover? Shouldn't we tell her about…"

"Later!" Clover chided. "We shouldn't ruin Sam's night! We don't want to burst Sam's bubble about Scott if he's still cool. Which we won't find out until we see what got Sam spooked."

Alex nodded to that. "Yeah. I see what you mean."

"Let's keep quiet and wait for tomorrow." Clover replied with a whisper. "Then we can check out what this Scott guy is really about!"

-Meanwhile…

WOOHP Headquarters

Britney rested her head on the desk. She was inside one of the many lab rooms in WOOHP. There was a small desk light shinning on the desk. In front of her, was the dagger that she retrieved from the factory. She sighed. She was wearing her blue sneaking suit. "Why did I stay here all night? There is just nothing special about this dagger!" She slowly raised her head and looked up at the dagger. Suddenly, she sees a very thin thread. "Huh? What's this?" With the help with little pliers, she took the little thread from the dagger.

The thread turned out to be a piece of hair.

"Alright!" Britney smiled. "This is my first clue on the identity of the Whip!" Britney took the hair and placed it inside a machine to a DNA analysis. "Now let's see who this hair belongs to!" She waited eagerly for the results to show up. When they finally did…

Her eyes widened on who the hair belonged to.

"This must be some mistake!" Britney said out loud. "She can't be…she…" Suddenly, her mind started to put the puzzles together. "I have to tell Jerry this!"

-------End of Chapter 8

Woohoo! Another Chapter in the can. Anyways, if you don't know who the Whip is…well…umm…find out in the next chapter! Well, the chapter after that! Anyways, word wise, not bad. 4,200 words or so. Oddly enough, this is still more then my recent updates for my Teen Titan stories.

My aim is still 12 chapters. Why 12? Well, because 12 seemed like a good number. Double digits, and not cheating like 10 or something. And it's not too long either (like 20-40 chapter stories). Stupid I know, but if I can still get a good story out of it, still great right?

I guess one of the advantages of them becoming 'Super Spies' is that more dangerous missions, bigger and more dangerous enemies are to be expected right? Well, here they are then!

Now, I can't wait for when TS premieres! While Season 3 was a little disappointing, at least it ended really well. Hope things don't change TOO much that I will have to make changes to this story, but still, can't wait for it!

Oh yeah, and this chapter has been proofread...BEFORE I put it up. Does that mean that it is grammar and spelling error free? NOPE! Even when I do this, I always wind up missing a few things. Still, it should be a LOT cleaner then if I didn't do this move.

Next Chapter…Alex and Clover finally break into Scott's house. What do they find? And what did Britney discover and what could this change? Can they stop the eco-terrorist from striking again? Until then, later!


End file.
